Another Diary
by Barbara123
Summary: Tiga bocah bandel menemukan diari Kushina yang ditulis ketika dia baru menikah dengan Minato. Seperti apakah isi diari tersebut? Canon. Sequel dari 'Diary'. Mind to read and review? Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Haii semuaaa! :DD**

**inilah sequel 'Diary' yang kujanjikan... Akhirnya bisa jadi juga...**

**oke, kuusahain untuk tidak membawa-bawa cerita dari 'Diary', jadi para pembaca yang tidak baca 'Diary' bisa nyambung kalau yang baca fiction ini :)**

**makasih buat semua pembaca yang bersedia menunggu buat sequel nya! hahaha**

**oke, daripada banyak bacot, langsung mulai...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T+**

**warning! Alur cepat! OOC! Typo! Dont like dont read!**

**enjoy it, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"A-aku tidak mengerti!"

Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat sahabat mereka menyerukan kalimat tersebut.

"T-tidak mengerti? Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mencoba menyeringai, seakan-akan Sakura Haruno hanya bercanda. "_Kau_ tidak mengerti?"

Gadis lima tahun tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap buku berwarna kuning yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Aku tidak mengerti… Banyak kanji yang sama sekali tidak kukenal!"

Naruto melongo semakin lebar. "_Kau_ tidak mengerti?" Bocah pirang tersebut berseru semakin kencang, lupa akan fakta bahwa dia sedang berada di pojok perpustakaan. "Sakura-_chan_! Ada apa dengan dahi lebarmu itu? Jangan-jangan sudah kempis ya! Apa kau baik-baik saj…"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tinjuan Sakura sudah melayang dan menghantam kepala bocah pirang tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau coba baca?" Sakura menyerahkan diari dengan sampul berwarna kuning tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Bocah berambut raven tersebut hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat rentetan kalimat dengan kanji yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sambil menggeleng, dia langsung menyingkirkan diari tersebut dari tangannya.

"Mungkin ini karma karena kita sudah diam-diam membaca diari Bi Kushina yang satu lagi…" Sakura menghela napas. "Padahal diari yang satu lagi mudah dibaca karena ditulis dengan kanji-kanji mudah. Tapi sepertinya cara penulisan Bi Kushina sudah berubah banyak…" Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menatap diari yang ada di tangannya dengan rasa kepingin. Dia _sangat_ ingin membaca kisah cinta antara Kushina dan Minato ketika mereka berdua sudah menikah. Bagi Sakura, kisah cinta kedua orang tua Naruto jauh lebih manis daripada cerita dongeng putri dan pangeran yang selama ini dia baca.

"Yah… apa sebaiknya aku kembalikan buku diari itu pada Ibu, _dattebayo_?" Naruto merinding ketika membayangkan neraka yang akan datang menghantamnya.

Ketiga bocah lima tahun tersebut langsung terdiam. Mereka bertiga sudah menjadikan pojok perpustakaan ini sebagai tempat rahasia mereka dalam menguak masa lalu Kushina. Namun, hanya Sakura yang bisa diandalkan untuk membaca kanji-kanji yang ditulis. Dan sekarang, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membaca kanji-kanji tersebut.

"A-aku akan belajar kanji-kanji dulu!" Sakura cepat-cepat berseru, hendak mengembalikan semangat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah redup.

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Kita sebentar lagi akan masuk akademi ninja, bukan?" Sasuke mendengus. Memasuki akademi dan menjadi murid terhebat adalah impiannya. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya yang menjadi murid cemerlang di akademi.

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_! Aku tidak sabar untuk masuk akademi!" Naruto menyeringai.

"Benar juga…" Sakura menatap diari yang ada di tangannya dengan sedih. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk belajar kanji. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran di akademi. "Hahh… sepertinya kita harus melupakan diari Bi Kushina…"

"Diari siapa?"

Tiga bocah tersebut langsung tersentak ketika mendengar suara lelaki dari belakang mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran siapa pun. Mereka bahkan tidak mendengar bunyi langkah kaki. Dengan kaku, mereka memutar kepala. Mata mereka bertiga terbelalak ketika melihat sosok lelaki dengan masker di belakang mereka.

"Kakashi-_ossan_!" Naruto berseru nyaring. Kakashi Hatake menggaruk kepalanya ketika mendengar panggilan itu.

"Hei, jangan panggil aku _'ossan'_. Aku belum setua itu." Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mendelik ke arah Kakashi. Bocah Uchiha tersebut tidak menyukai Kakashi. Sebagai anggota ANBU, Kakashi bisa bekerja sama dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi. Sasuke selalu iri dengan fakta tersebut. Kakak kesayangannya setiap kali sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengannya.

"Mmm? Kenapa? Karena aku bosan." Tanpa ragu, Kakashi duduk di antara tiga bocah tersebut. Hanya Naruto yang terlihat girang akan kedatangan Kakashi. Memang, sejak bocah itu masih bayi, Kakashi-lah yang selalu bermain dengannya. (Tepatnya, Kakashi dipaksa Kushina untuk menjadi _babysitter_ Naruto).

"Bukankah ANBU banyak pekerjaan?" Sasuke kembali mendesak. Dia menyipitkan mata ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai memanjat punggung Kakashi dengan riang. _Dia mengambil Itachi-niisan dan Naruto juga…_ Sasuke menggigit bibir dengan kesal.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu," Kakashi dengan santai menepuk kepala Sasuke. "_Hokage_ kita sedang murah hati. Jadi dia memberiku waktu libur. Lagipula…" Kakashi mendelik ke arah Sasuke, membuat bocah itu tersentak. "Jangan sebut kata tabu itu, oke?" Mata Kakashi tertutup, bukti bahwa dia sedang tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Dia lupa bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu bahwa Kakashi adalah anggota ANBU. "Jadi… kalian tiga bocah bandel sedang membaca diari siapa?" Kakashi membuka halaman pertama buku berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Hah?" Sakura tersentak. Sejak kapan diari tersebut berada di tangan Kakashi?

"Kakashi-_ossan_! Kau bisa baca kanji sulit kan? Bacakan untuk kami!" Naruto mulai menarik rambut perak Kakashi.

"Mmm," Lelaki itu bergumam sesaat. "Menarik…" Matanya menjelajahi isi diari tersebut. Meski tersembunyi oleh masker, Naruto dan yang lain tahu bahwa Kakashi menyeringai. "Ufufufu…" Kakashi terkekeh sambil membaca halaman berikutnya. "Menarik, menarik…"

Ketiga bocah itu tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran Kakashi. Kakashi hanya akan meringis dan ber'ufufufu' kalau membaca 'Icha-Icha Paradise' karya Jiraiya. Dan sekarang dia ber'ufufufu' karena diari Kushina? "Mmm, Minato-_sensei_ lihai juga!" Kakashi kembali meringis. Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, ketiga bocah itu semakin penasaran. Apa pun yang terjadi, mereka harus tahu apa isi diari tersebut!

"Bacakan!" Sakura dan Naruto berteriak secara bersamaan.

"Hei, diari ini tidak cocok dibaca oleh bocah-bocah seperti kalian..." Mata Kakashi masih terpaku di buku tersebut. Lagi-lagi, seringai muncul di wajahnya, membuat ketiga bocah tersebut mengamuk.

"Apa yang terjadi di buku itu?" Sakura mulai menggoncangkan bahu Kakashi.

"Apa di sana tertulis jurus rahasia?" Sasuke ikut berseru.

"Bacakan, _dattebayo_!" jerit Naruto. "Kalau tidak, kepalamu akan botak, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mulai mencengkeram rambut Kakashi. "Sasuke, _kunai_!" Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sasuke mengeluarkan _kunai_ yang selama ini disimpannya.

"Hei, hei!" Kakashi hanya bisa tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka rasa penasaran anak kecil bisa segini besar. "Baiklah, baiklah… Aku hanya akan membacakan bagian yang _aman_ untuk dibacakan." Kakashi menghela napas ketika mendengar jeritan girang Sakura dan Naruto. "Musim gugur, tanggal 21…"

Dengan dada berdebar-debar, tiga bocah tersebut menunggu kalimat berikutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu, namun Kakashi masih terpaku. Matanya yang bergeming menatap buku diari tersebut.

"Hei, ada yang aneh…" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Dia meraih kunainya, dan langsung menghujam Kakashi. Sakura dan Naruto menjerit kaget, namun jeritan mereka menghilang ketika mereka mendengar bunyi 'poof'. Tiba-tiba, sosok Kakashi berubah menjadi sebatang pohon.

"Ka…" Mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar. Dia menatap batang pohon tersebut dengan mata terbelalak. "_Kawarimi no jutsu…_"

"Dia kabur!" Naruto mengamuk. "Cepat sekali! Aku tidak melihat kapan dia menukar dirinya!"

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_! Buku diarinya juga menghilang!" Sakura menjerit panik.

"Apa! Cari dia sekarang, _dattebayo_!"

Ketiga bocah kalang kabut itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Kakashi yang asli sedang berada di atap perpustakaan dengan diari Kushina di tangannya.

"Yah… aku memang mau membacakan bagian yang _aman_, tapi tidak ada bagian _aman_ sama sekali…" Kakashi kembali meringis. "Ufufufu, sebaiknya aku baca sendiri di sini. Oke… sampai mana ya tadi… Ah, aku sudah sampai di halaman berikutnya…" Kakashi membuka halaman yang baru. "Musim gugur, tanggal 22…"

.

.

.

.

.

Peluh membanjiri tubuhku. Napasku terengah-engah. Dengan gerakan yang kaku, aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun seluruh kekuatanku menghilang tanpa kukehendaki. Menyerah, aku merentangkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku menatap pakaianku yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Pantas saja aku mendengar bunyi robekan kain… Ternyata bajuku sendiri yang sudah terkoyak-koyak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan sentuhan di punggungku yang terbuka. Jari-jarinya mulai menelusuri garis di punggungku, membuat tubuhku bergidik. "M-Minato…" aku mendesah.

"Mmm?" Kali ini jari-jarinya mengusap leherku. Entah mengapa, tidak sekali pun dia berhenti menyentuhku. Tindakannya ini seakan-akan kalau dia mengagumi kulitku saja. "Maaf…" bisiknya, tiba-tiba. "Kau kesakitan? Aku tidak berniat membuatmu sampai seperti ini…" Minato Namikaze menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku terdiam ketika melihatnya yang seperti itu. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan napasku masih tidak karuan. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhku, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meringkuk ke dadanya yang bidang. Minato menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, namun tidak kupedulikan.

"Tidak apa…" aku mendesah. "Malam ini memang beda dari malam biasa…"

"Kushina…" Minato bergumam. "Jangan… aku tidak bisa…"

Kuulurkan tanganku ke arah wajahnya. "Cium aku, Minato." Jari-jariku menyusup di rambut pirangnya dan dengan paksa, kubawa bibirnya ke bibirku lagi. Minato hendak menolak, namun ketika bibir kami bertemu, semua kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkannya menghilang. Tanpa dia sadari, bibirnya mulai melumat bibirku, membuatku mengerang.

"Kushina…" Minato mendesah.

_Aneh._

Padahal tadi aku merasa bahwa tenagaku sudah lenyap entah ke mana, namun sekarang tenaga tersebut seakan-akan muncul lagi karena dipacu oleh desahan Minato. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, memperdalam ciuman.

Aku memang tidak biasa mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan hal ini. Dan Minato sendiri tidak biasanya _ganas_ seperti ini. Aku tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang berbeda baginya. Aku tahu bahwa pikirannya sekarang berada di tempat lain. Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya melupakan kepedihan yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Samar-samar, aku merasakan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "Maafkan aku…" bisik Minato di sela-sela ciumannya. Suaranya yang serak membuat hatiku terasa sangat pilu. "Maafkan aku… Obito…" Minato melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua bahunya berguncang dengan hebat. Ketika sadar bahwa mataku melekat pada dirinya, dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Minato…" Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Saat ini, Minato sangatlah rapuh. Ini adalah malam di mana Obito, muridnya, terbunuh. Meski sudah setahun sejak kematian bocah itu, Minato masih saja menyalahkan dirinya. Dia merasa bahwa kematian Obito adalah karena salahnya. Dia merasa karena dirinya-lah Kakashi dan Rin harus menderita.

"Semua ini salahku… Salahku…" Minato mengigit bibirnya. Aku bisa melihat seberkas cairan merah kental yang mengalir melalui bibirnya. "Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat… k-kalau saja aku tidak memberikan misi itu pada mereka…"

"Minato, tidak apa-apa. Lihat aku." Aku meraih wajahnya. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu berkilauan karena air mata. Dia hendak memalingkan wajahnya lagi, namun aku cepat-cepat memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahmu yang seperti ini kepada orang lain…" aku berbisik. Di depan orang lain, Minato memasang wajah yang tenang dan berwibawa. Dia menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam itu. Aku masih ingat jelas. Pada malam di mana Obito terbunuh, wajah Minato tetap tenang. Hanya di depanku saja dia membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Minato menyayangi murid-muridnya seperti anak sendiri. "Hanya ada aku di sini…" aku berbisik pelan. "Kau bisa menumpahkan segalanya padaku. Tidak apa-apa…" Tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Dan Rin… Dia…"

"Shh… Minato, kematian Rin bukan salahmu…" Aku mengusap air mata Minato. "Itu hanyalah kecelakaan…" Kematian Rin baru-baru ini memicu kepedihan di hati Minato. Sejak Minato menjadi _hokage_, dia tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untuk kedua muridnya, Kakashi dan Rin. Gadis medis itu meninggal ketika sedang berada di dalam misi bersama beberapa rekan medisnya. "Kau tidak bersalah. Kalau saja tebing itu tidak runtuh, Rin akan selamat… Kematiannya hanya karena kecelakaan, Minato… Kau tahu itu…" Aku kembali membawa bibirnya ke bibirku, menghapus berkas darah yang menempel di bibirnya. "Obito dan Rin mencintaimu… Mereka tidak akan suka kalau melihatmu seperti ini…"

Di detik kemudian, lengan kekar Minato sudah mengelilingi tubuhku. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan jarak tubuh kami berdua masih kurang dekat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kushina…" Minato berbisik lirih. Suaranya masih serak dan memilukan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku… aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…" Aku berbisik tepat di telinganya. "… dan kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun…"

Mendengar jawabanku, Minato memelukku semakin erat, seakan-akan aku akan pergi menjauh darinya. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Aku hanya bisa berharap dengan memelukku, kesedihan Minato akan menghilang.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**oke, bagi pembaca yang bingung... Ini adalah diari yang ditulis Kushina sebelum dia melahirkan Naruto. Intinya, dia baru nikah sama Minato. Terus di chapter ini, Minato lagi merana karena inget murid2nya yang tewas dan Kushina menghiburnya.  
><strong>

**Awalnya sempat bingung mau kasih rate apa untuk chapter ini... Jadi rate T+ deh... Harusnya chapter depan udah bisa rate T lagi. Yang pasti fiction ini tidak akan jadi rate M... (maaf kalau mengecewakan)  
><strong>

**sepertinya chapter pertama ini super pendek ya? hahaha**

**di chapter berikutnya pasti kupanjangin... :p**

**sori kalau critanya kurang memuaskan... bagi pembaca yang bingung silahkan tanya, sebisa mungkin kujawab :)**

**Mind to review? :D**

**PS: Special thnks buat Kim D. Meiko yang kasih usul buat nama "Another Diary" :DDD  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, semuanya!**

**makasih udah nunggu yaaa**

**here's the second chapter!**

**kali ini bener2 rate T, kok! Gak ditambah macem-macem... #plak!**

**okeee... makasih buat yg udah review, fave sama alert ya!**

**makasih buat...**

**SALT NO PEPPER**

**HANY-CHAN DHA E3**

**ONE OF THE SILENT READER**

**KURO T**

**RITARD S QUINT**

**DRAQUILL MY HONEY (#PLAK!)**

**CAN REZ'ALV**

**STELLA D. AUBERTA CHAYANK (#PLAK! PLAK!)**

**KAZUKI NAMIKAZE**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS!**

**okee! tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: alur cepat, OOC, typos! Dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy, guys! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kakashi menatap buku tersebut dengan tatapan sayu. Sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kepergian kedua sahabatnya, namun dia masih tidak bisa melupakan kepedihan tersebut. Awalnya, dia mengira sejak menjadi Hokage, gurunya akan melupakan Rin dan Obito. Namun, setelah membaca diari ini, Kakashi mulai yakin kalau meski pun waktu berlalu, Minato akan terus mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ketemu, _dattebayo_!" Kepala Naruto Namikaze muncul dari balik atap. "Sasuke! Benar katamu, dia ada di atap!" Tanpa mempedulikan langkahnya, Naruto berlari menuju Kakashi.

"Hei, hei, Naruto! Berbahaya!"

"Waa!" Kaki kanan Naruto tersandung oleh kaki kirinya, membuat bocah itu hilang keseimbangan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kakashi melesat dan menangkap Naruto.

"Sudah kapok?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto yang mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"Bacakan diari itu, _dattebayo_!"

Kakashi menghela napas. Padahal Naruto bisa mati di ketinggian ini, namun dia masih ngotot untuk dibacakan buku diari?

"Ah! Itu mereka, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura Haruno berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di atap perpustakaan dengan bantuan Sasuke. Kakashi kembali menghela napas. Dia membolak-balikkan lembaran berikutnya dan membaca diari itu sekilas. _Seharusnya sampai sini tidak ada adegan-adegan 'berbahaya',_ batinnya.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga duduk di sini." Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kakashi meraih tubuh Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Sebelum tiga bocah itu sadar apa yang dilakukan Kakashi, mereka bertiga sudah terduduk di tengah atap perpustakaan yang rata, sehingga tidak perlu khawatir untuk terjatuh.

"Ingat, jangan banyak bergerak selagi aku membacakan diari ini ya." Ucapan Kakashi mengundang senyum di bibir para bocah (kecuali Sasuke tentunya). "Baiklah… sampai mana tadi…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Perutmu sudah sangat besar ya?"

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya berseri-seri dan dengan lembut, dia mengelus perutnya yang sudah buncit itu. "Itachi akan segera punya adik…"

"Selamat!" Aku menyeringai lebar. "Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Kau tidak tahu betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat perutmu sebesar itu! Rupanya hamil ya!"

Mikoto balas tertawa, namun tawanya lenyap dan dia mulai menatapku dengan sinar aneh di matanya. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bukankah sudah nyaris setengah tahun sejak pernikahanmu dengan Minato?"

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," aku mendengus. "Minato sama sekali tidak berubah! Kadang-kadang masih menggodaku dengan lelucon konyolnya. Lalu, masih suka khawatir juga kalau memikirkan tentang keselamatanku. Kenapa?"

Mikoto menepuk keningnya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku jadi teringat saat-saat dulu di mana kau masih sangat polos, Kushina. Sekarang kau juga masih polos!" Wanita berambut _raven_ ini menghela napas. "Maksudku… kapan kau akan hamil?"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Refleks, tanganku sudah mendarat di atas perutku. "Memangnya aku harus segera hamil?"

"Anakku butuh sahabat, kau tahu!" Mikoto menepuk perutnya.

Aku terdiam ketika melihat Mikoto yang sekarang menatap perutnya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya berseri-seri dan wajahnya yang biasanya pucat itu bersemu. Dengan lembut, dia mengusap buntalan di perutnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu sejak dia mengandung Itachi di dalam tubuhnya.

Hamil. Mengandungi anak.

Seperti apa rasanya itu?

Tanpa sadar, tanganku mengusap perut. "Anak…" aku mendesah pelan. "Anakku dan Minato…" Sesaat, otakku berhenti berfungsi ketika mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

Oke. Tidak terdengar buruk. Anakku dan Minato.

_Anak kami berdua._

Seperti apa nanti anak tersebut? Perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Apakah nanti rambutnya akan merah sepertiku? Atau seperti Minato? Bagaimana dengan warna matanya? Warna biru langit seperti Minato? Tanpa kusadari, aku membayangkan sosok anak tersebut. Berambut pirang, bermata biru cerah yang bersinar-sinar. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Jika laki-laki, rambutnya akan menjadi seperti Minato, jabrik. Jika perempuan, akan panjang seperti milikku. Anak di bayanganku mulai melambaikan tangannya. Aku membayangkan diriku yang memeluk sosok tersebut. Anak itu akan memelukku erat-erat dan dari belakang, Minato muncul dan memeluk kami berdua.

"Kushina?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan tersebut. Aku cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan dari perutku. "A-apa?" Tanpa kusadari, suaraku sudah pecah.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto mengerutkan kening. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh mataku, membuatku tersentak. "Kau… menangis?" Mikoto menatap tetesan air mata yang menempel di ujung jarinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, mulai panik. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis sejak kau belajar memotong bawang…"

"Tidak… tidak… aku…" Dengan panik aku menyeka air mata dari wajahku. Tiba-tiba, sosok diriku yang dipeluk kedua orang tuaku kembali muncul. Sudah lama aku tidak mengingat mereka sejak kehancuran desaku. Apakah memikirkan anak membuatku teringat akan kedua orang tuaku? "Mikoto… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan suara serak. "Apa rasanya… menjadi orang tua?"

Mikoto terdiam sesaat, mencoba untuk menerka isi kepalaku. "Awalnya tidak mudah karena kau belum berpengalaman…" Mikoto membetulkan posisi duduknya dan meraih _dango_ yang masih tersisa di meja. "Namun Itachi anak yang baik. Dia tidak banyak menuntut… Dia sopan, namun… sifatnya dingin? Aku sendiri susah untuk menjelaskan. Yang pasti, sifat anak kita akan terpengaruh oleh kita sendiri…" Mikoto tersenyum pahit. "Fugaku terkadang terlalu keras terhadap Itachi. Dia tidak peduli meski Itachi masih kecil. Itachi jadi tidak pernah bermain dengan teman-temannya… dia hanya berlatih dan terus berlatih untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat, seperti yang diinginkan Fugaku…"

"Suamimu memang orang dari planet lain!" Aku mendengus. "Kalau aku punya anak, akan kubawa dia berenang! Akan kuberi dia es krim! Lalu aku tidak akan memaksanya belajar! Setiap malam akan kubawa mandi bersamaku! Kalau perlu dengan Minato juga! Lalu aku juga akan… kenapa?" Ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat Mikoto yang cekikikan.

"Sepertinya tanpa kuberitahu pun kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai orang tua," Dia tersenyum lebar. "Sayangilah anakmu sendiri. Habiskan waktu bersama mereka. Aku berharap… nanti kehadiran anak ini akan mengubah Itachi…" Mikoto mengusap perutnya.

Aku terdiam. Sambil mengulum senyum tipis, aku menyodorkan _dango_ milikku. "Nih! Makan yang banyak! Aku traktir anakmu itu." Aku menyeringai. "Bocah, makan yang banyak ya!" Aku beranjak dari kursi dan menyodorkan tubuhku sehingga tanganku menyentuh perut Mikoto. Sahabatku ini terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, Kushina!"

.

.

.

.

.

Meski sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah, tidak lagi bersama Mikoto, dan sekarang hari sudah malam, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan percakapan tersebut. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa aku menangis pada saat itu? Kenapa aku… merasa kalau aku sangat menginginkan adengan yang di kepalaku itu? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Memang, keluargaku meninggal sejak aku masih kecil dan aku merindukan sesuatu yang disebut 'keluarga'. Namun, Minato sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Aku mencintainya. Dan bukankah keinginanku adalah untuk hidup berdua dengannya? Sekarang hal itu sudah tercapai. Kenapa aku menginginkan pihak ketiga sekarang? Aku ingin mencurahkan seluruh waktuku untuk Minato seorang.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menatap Minato yang duduk di seberang meja. Mulutnya masih penuh akan sayuran yang kumasak. Mangkuk nasi yang ada di tangannya sudah kosong. Dia menyodorkan mangkuk tersebut dan aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menambahkan nasi di mangkuknya. "Tidak apa-apa…"

"Bohong," ujar Minato, singkat. Suamiku tersebut meraih mangkuk nasi dari tanganku tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Matanya yang tajam tetap menatapku dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk merasuki pikiranku. "Kau menatapku sejak tadi, seakan-akan kau mau melubangi kepalaku dengan tatapanmu. Selain itu, kau sama sekali belum menyentuh makananmu. Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku memikirkan betapa tampannya dirimu dan betapa bahagianya aku bisa menjadi istrimu."

Minato melongo dengan sangat lebar sehingga aku sempat bertaruh kalau nasi di mulutnya akan terjatuh. "Sudah kuduga. Kushina, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirimu." Minato meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Dia cepat-cepat menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan mulai menatapku dengan serius. "Ada apa? Beritahu aku… Apakah aku ada salah padamu? Apakah soal semalam?"

"Minato, aku baru saja memujimu dan kau malah panik begitu?" Aku berdecak, cepat-cepat meraih sumpit dan memasukkan nasi di mulutku, tidak ingin membuat Minato cemas. "Lagipula, memangnya ada apa semalam?"

"Aku… terlalu kasar semalam…"

"Kasar?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kapan?"

"Di atas ranjang…"

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Cukup." Wajahku terbakar seketika dan aku berani bertaruh kalau Minato menyeringai sesaat tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu baju baru…" Minato berdecak, memasang tampang bersalah. "Atau… aku yang harus membeli baju baru? Kausku banyak sekali yang koyak gara-gara sikap tidak sabar seseorang…"

"Oke, oke! Minato! Hentikan bercandamu!" Wajahku semakin terasa panas dan panas tersebut menyebar ke telingaku. "Dan jangan pasang wajah bersalah palsumu itu!"

Minato yang tidak bisa menahan cengirannya langsung tertawa mendengar teriakanku. "Nah, ini baru Kushina-ku." Dia tersenyum lebar, membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau murung seperti tadi?"

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa…"

"Ceritakan juga padaku. Kita suami istri, kan? Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan sambil tersenyum malu, aku meraih tangan tersebut. Tangan Minato selalu bisa menenangkanku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat seakan-akan menghapus kegusaranku.

"Begini… aku sedang memikirkan tentang makhluk hidup…" Aku meneguk ludah. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menyebut kata 'bayi'. "Di dalam…" Aku kembali meneguk ludah. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menyebut kata 'perut'. Namun, mataku melirik ke arah perut dan mata Minato yang tajam tidak melewatkan hal ini.

"Kau mencemaskan hal itu?" Minato meremas tanganku dan menatapku dengan hangat.

"Kau… mengerti maksudku?" tanyaku, mulai merasa tenang. Setidaknya aku bisa mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Minato. Apakah sebaiknya kami memiliki anak atau tidak. Memang, kami melakukan 'itu' tanpa pengaman. Namun, aku belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan seperti yang diucapkan Mikoto. Kalau mau dicegah sekarang, sepertinya masih bisa. Susah bagiku untuk berdiskusi tentang ini kepada Minato, namun kalau dia sudah mengerti, maka sudah bukan masalah lagi.

"_Kyuubi_, bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Makhluk hidup di dalam tubuhmu." Minato menunjuk ke arah perutku. "_Kyuubi._ Kau mencemaskan segel di tubuhmu?"

Aku menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak. Di detik ketika aku hendak menjawab, 'Bukan! Maksudku bayi!', aku teringat akan sesuatu yang fatal.

Di dalam tubuhku terdapat _Kyuubi_.

Monster terkuat.

Aku mulai membayangkan sosok monster raksasa berekor sembilan yang meraung di dalam tubuhku. Monster ini… ada di dalam tubuhku…

Tanpa sadar, tanganku yang satu lagi sudah bergerak ke arah perutku. Jika aku hamil… Jika aku mengandung bayi… bagaimana dengan kondisi anak itu? Aku ini… monster. Apakah anak itu akan sekarat? Apakah dia akan merasa kesakitan di dalam tubuhku?

"Kushina?" Minato meremas tanganku dengan panik. "Ada apa? Wajahmu memucat…"

Aku menatap Minato dengan penuh ketakutan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ketakutan yang mencengkam dada seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, sosok anak bermata biru dan berambut pirang mulai muncul di kepalaku. Anak tersebut menjerit kesakikan. Tubuhnya dililit oleh tangan raksasa _Kyuubi_. Anak itu menangis, meminta tolong dariku, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kushina?" Entah kapan, Minato menghilang dari posisi duduknya. Sekarang dia ada di sebelahku. Tangannya merangkul tubuhku yang bergetar. "Shhh… Kushina… Shhh… aku di sini…" Minato berusaha untuk tetap tenang ketika dia menempelkan bibirnya di keningku. Dia membawa diriku ke pelukannya. Namun, kali ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa aman. Aku tidak merasa nyaman. Pikiranku masih terpaku pada anak tersebut.

"A-aku tidak mau…" suaraku pecah dan bergetar. "Aku tidak mau…"

"Tidak mau apa?" Minato menghapus sesuatu yang mangalir ke wajahku. Aku menggeleng keras dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri darinya. Namun, Minato sama sekali tidak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau dia menderita… Aku tidak mau…" Suara isakkan meluncur keluar dari bibirku, membuatku tersentak. Aku terisak? Aku, Kushina, terisak? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatku sampai seperti ini. Aku adalah wanita yang kuat. Semua orang mangakui hal tersebut. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa ini. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagiku untuk mendapat jawabannya.

Aku mencintai anak tersebut.

Aku mencintai sesuatu yang belum kumiliki.

Aku mencintai anak yang bahkan belum muncul di rahimku itu.

Aku tidak ingin anak kami, anakku dan Minato, terluka. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Meski aku harus mati, aku akan melindungi anak kami berdua, menjauhkannya dari _Kyuubi_. Menjauhkannya dari segala bahaya dan membuatnya bahagia.

_Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya?_

"Siapa, Kushina? Siapa yang menderita? Kumohon, beritahu aku. Jangan seperti ini…" Minato mulai memohon dengan frustrasi.

"Minato…" aku merintih. "Aku ini… memang monster… Aku… a-aku tidak bisa memberimu ke-kebahagiaan…"

"Maksudmu?" Minato menjadi semakin panik.

"A-aku mungkin… tidak bisa memberimu anak yang… penerus yang… normal…" Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi dan aku membenamkan wajahku semakin dalam di dada Minato. "Aku tidak bisa…"

"Maksudmu? Astaga! Aku bisa gila, Kushina!"

"Karena _kyuubi_ di tubuhku… mungkin anak kita akan sekarat dan menderita… mungkin juga bisa mati sebelum dilahirkan… lalu… lalu…"

Minato tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Dia hanya membiarkanku menangis dan tiba-tiba, Minato menghela napas panjang.

"Astaga… jadi itu masalahnya!" Minato nyaris saja terjatuh karena sekarang tubuhnya melemas. "Kukira ada apa! Ternyata hanya itu!"

"Hanya?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Ini masalah serius!"

"Kushina, Kushina…" Minato berdecak dan tiba-tiba, tawanya menggelegar.

"Apa yang lucu!" Aku berteriak, tersinggung.

"Kushina, sayang, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu!" Minato terkekeh sambil mengelus rambutku yang panjang. "Sudah setengah tahun sejak kita menikah, namun kau masih belum memikirkan hal umum seperti kehamilan. Apakah kau baru memikirkan hal itu hari ini?"

Malu-malu, aku mengangguk. "Maaf saja ya, memangnya kau sudah memikirkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Minato membuatku melongo. "Sejak aku berpikir untuk melamarmu, aku sudah membayangkan sosok gadis mungil dengan rambut merah dan mata violet yang akan keluar dari perutmu." Minato tersenyum lebar. "Anak kita."

Aku sempat terharu ketika sadar bahwa Minato juga membayangkan sosok anak masa depan kami. Namun, gambaran Minato akan anak tersebut membuat keningku berkerut. "Apaan tuh," aku mendengus. "Aku membayangkan bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru."

Sesaat, kami berdua tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan hanya saling melotot.

"Rambut merah, mata violet." Minato menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Pirang, bermata biru." Aku melotot ke arahnya.

Minato membuka mulut. Sepertinya dia hendak memberitahuku kecantikan anak gadis dengan bermata violet dan berambut merah. Namun, dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihatku yang mendelik. "Baiklah. Kurasa kita bisa berdebat nanti? Aku ingin memberitahu padamu kalau kau tidak perlu khawatir akan _kyuubi_, Kushina."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Meski _kyuubi_ ada di dalam tubuhmu, _kyuubi_ sudah disegel dengan sempurna, Kushina. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun terhadap anggota dalam tubuhmu. Kalau dia bisa, tentu dia sudah meremas jantungmu sekarang. Makanya, meski ada bayi di dalam rahimmu, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Minato menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Selama segel itu masih memenjarakannya, dia tidak bisa melukai dirimu, begitu juga dengan bayi yang akan ada di rahimmu nanti."

Aku terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku setuju akan ucapan Minato. Tapi, hatiku masih belum tenang. "Lalu? Apa buktinya kalau bayi kita nanti akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kushina, kau ini memang sangat polos." Minato terkekeh. "Kau baru saja memikirkan tentang kehamilan meski kita sudah menikah setengah tahun yang lalu _dan_ sekarang kau terbawa akan kegusaranmu sehingga kau lupa akan sesuatu yang sangat jelas." Lelaki yang memelukku dengan erat ini menatapku dalam-dalam. "Mito Uzumaki itu _jinchuriki_ sebelum dirimu, bukan? Dan dia bisa melahirkan dengan selamat, bahkan anaknya menikah, melahirkan Tsunade-_san_."

Aku melongo. "Benar juga, _dattebane_!" Nyaris saja aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri.

"Selain itu, tanpa sepengetahuanmu aku sudah mencari informasi." Minato melirik ke arah tumpukan buku yang nyaris sama tinggi denganku di pojok dapur ini. "Setengah dari tumpukan buku itu berisi laporan tentang wanita yang menjadi _jinchuriki_ dan menghasilkan keturunan dengan selamat. Nama Mito Uzumaki ada di dalam buku itu dan sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu." Minato tersenyum.

"Tapi… dari mana kau dapat buku itu?" Aku mulai merasa tenang mendengar ucapannya. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mendapatkan buku-buku tersebut dari perpustakaan."

Minato berdecak dan menyeringai. "Sekali-kali kau harus menggunakan jabatan hokage ini untuk sesuatu."

"Dasar licik."

"Cerdik maksudmu?" Minato tertawa dan memelukku semakin erat. "Kita memang tidak bisa mendengar langsung dari mulut Mito-_san_ tentang pengalamannya ketika hamil. Namun, kita tahu pasti bahwa Tsunade-_sama_, yang menjadi cucu Mito-_san_ masih sangat sehat di luar sana. Dan Mito-_san_ juga berumur panjang, kan?"

Aku membayangkan wajah Mito Uzumaki yang sangat kuhormati dan aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, jangan khawatir. Menurut analisaku, mungkin segel yang ada di tubuhmu hanya akan melemah ketika kau hendak melahirkan. Namun kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk hal itu. Aku bisa memperkuat segel itu dengan cakraku." Minato tersenyum. "_Kyuubi_ tidak akan melukai anak kita. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia melakukan hal itu." Mata biru Minato berkilat-kilat. Di dalam matanya, aku bisa melihat determinasi yang sangat kuat. Perasaan dan keinginan Minato sangat sama denganku.

Kami akan melindungi anak kami.

Tidak peduli meski kami harus berkorban nyawa untuk itu.

"Kau…" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

Minato tertawa. "Tentu saja! Awalnya aku tidak mau memberitahu hal ini padamu karena aku kira kau tidak peduli akan kehamilan. Jujur, aku sedikit senang ketika melihatmu cemas begini."

Aku langsung melotot ketika mendengar ucapannya, namun Minato cepat-cepat melanjutkan.

"Kukira kau sama sekali tidak ingin mempunyai anak bersamaku. Karena itu, ketika melihatmu menangis sampai seperti itu, dan mendengar kalau kau mencemaskan bayi kita yang akan datang, aku merasa sangat senang." Minato tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahku kembali terasa panas.

"Tapi…" aku bergumam lirih sambil menyentuh perutku. "Sudah setengah tahun sejak kita menikah dan aku masih belum hamil?"

"Mmm? Butuh waktu, bukan? Sabar saja." Minato meletakkan tangannya ke perutku. Kening Minato tiba-tiba berkerut ketika dia mengelus perutku. "Kau memang belum hamil, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau perutmu sedikit buncit, Kushina? Terlalu banyak makan?"

"Enak saja." Aku mendengus sambil menunjuk ke arah nasi di mangkuk yang masih penuh. "Hari ini aku tidak makan apa-apa selain setangkai _dango_ dan sesuap nasi!"

"Mmm… sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mulai sadar kalau perutmu membuncit… Tapi kukira kau hanya bertambah gemuk karena kau tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan…"

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau perutku membuncit?" Aku mengerutkan kening dan mengusap perutku. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar ucapan Minato. "Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya."

"Yahh… ketika kau tidak mengenakan pakaian hal itu akan…"

"Cukup!" Wajahku kembali memanas. "Pokoknya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mual, tidak pernah pusing, lalu aku juga…"

"Bagaimana dengan mensturasi?"

"Anehnya, masih belum datang sejak dua bulan yang lalu tapi aku yakin besok pasti… Hei! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya semudah itu!"

Minato mengerutkan kening. "Kalau dipikir-pikir… daya tahan tubuhmu sangat berbeda dengan orang lain, jadi wajar kalau kau tidak mual dan pusing…" Tiba-tiba, dia mengumpulkan cakra di telapak tangannya. Aku masih bingung, namun aku tidak bertanya apa-apa. Minato hanya mengusap perutku dengan cakra di tangannya.

"Anu… Kushina…" Minato meneguk ludah. Dia menahan napas dan menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Aku baru saja… baru saja…"

"Apa, sih!" Aku menggoncangkan lengan Minato dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku baru saja… merasakan cakra lain selain milikmu dan _kyuubi_…"

Aku menatap Minato seakan-akan suamiku ini sudah gila. "Serius?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Memang, masih sangat lemah. Namun, aku _merasakannya_…"

Aku tersentak. Cakra lain? Di dalam tubuhku? "T-tapi apakah hal itu mungkin terjadi? Kalau memang aku hamil… usia bayi ini hanya dua bulan… Dan dia sudah mempunyai cakra?"

Minato tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terpaku pada perutku. Tangannya yang terlapis cakra tetap bergerak, dan mengusap perutku. "Ada kasus spesial… Aku yakin kau sendiri tahu akan hal itu."

Ucapan Minato membawa kembali ingatanku akan cakra spesial klan Uzumaki. Ninja-ninja yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki memiliki jumlah cakra yang sangat besar. Sehingga ketika mereka masih di dalam kandungan, mereka sudah memiliki cakra. Jika memang ada bayi di dalam perutku, dia akan mengandung darah Uzumaki. Dia juga akan memiliki cakra dalam jumlah yang luar biasa.

Aku terpaku, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Suara detak jantungku seakan-akan menulikan pikiranku. Minato bisa saja salah… Tapi... kemungkinan kalau dia salah sangatlah kecil._ Jadi di dalam tubuhku memang ada…_ Refleks, aku mengusap permukaan perutku. Kuusap dengan teliti dan jika benar-benar dirasakan, memang ada sedikit tonjolan di sana. Minato menurunkan tangannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar. Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun di antara kami berdua yang membuka mulut. Namun, aku tahu kalau dia memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Hei… K-kalau aku memang hamil…" aku meneguk ludah.

"Aku akan berdiri di atas patungku sendiri dan menjerit sekuat tenaga kalau aku mencintai Kushina Namikaze dan bayi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya."

Sebelum aku sempat mengatainya gila, Minato membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya. Bibirnya sangat antusias. Melumat bibirku seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Memanfaatkan kekagetanku, dia meraih tubuhku dan dengan jurus transportasi kilatnya, dia membopongku ke rumah sakit.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ciuman Minato membuat otakku berhenti berfungsi. Yang pasti, anggota keluarga kami bertambah dan… yah… mungkin aku harus membeli penyumpal telinga untuk mempersiapkan diri mendengar jeritannya nanti…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**makasih udah baca! :D**

**moga2 gak banyak typo karena ngebut nulisnya... :p**

**ok, mind to review? :)**

**kalau ada yg mau ditanya silahkan, akan kujawab sebisa mungkin :D**

**PS: skrang lagi musim UAS kan? Bagi para pembaca yg lagi UAS, ganbatte yaa! :D**

**Bagi yang sudah selesai, maaf telat ngucapin ganbatte, tapi yang pasti udah 'plong' kan hatinya? #PLAK!**

**segitu dulu deeh, skali lagi makasih udah baca! :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hai! :D**

**makasih udah nunggu... sori lama**

**hehehe**

**okee, sebenarnya aku pengen update chap 3 ini besok, karna ultah Minato kan 25 Januari... tapi karna bsok gak bisa pegang internet, aku update skarang deh :p**

**Makasih buat smua yg udah baca, review, fave, alert dan semacemnya lah :p**

**Thnks too... **

**CHAPPY D. ANITSU**

**KUDO WIDYA-CHAN EDOGAWA**

**SALT NO PEPPER**

**GERARUDO FLAZZH**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

**CEMONGGG**

**KURO TENMA**

**DRAQUILL**

**RITARD S QUINT**

**NYX QUARTZ**

**NAMIKAZE SORA**

**TSUKIYOMI AORI HOTORI**

**CAN REZ'ALV**

**NANA-CHAN KUCHISAKI**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D  
><strong>

**PS: sori kalo ada typo di nama-nama-nya yaa...**

**SPECIAL thanks buat Draquill sama Meiko-chan! :D**

**tanpa bantuan kalian, chap 3 ini pasti gak bakal nongol di ffn :p**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, dont like dont read!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Dari tiga bocah yang duduk di atas atap, hanya Sakura yang menjerit girang, Naruto melongo, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus.

"Ayah melakukan itu? Berteriak di atas patungnya sendiri?" Naruto tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Kakashi.

"Mmm… jika diingat-ingat lagi, itu memang terjadi… lima tahun lalu." Kakashi menggosok dagunya yang tertutup oleh masker. "Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ayahmu menjerit di pagi buta di atas patungnya sendiri, membuat seluruh penghuni Konoha terjatuh dari ranjang mereka." Kakashi tertawa, membuat tiga bocah menaikkan alis mereka. _Kakashi tertawa?_ "Peristiwa itu masih dikenang sampai sekarang. Kalian bisa bertanya pada orang tua kalian. Awalnya kami tidak tahu apa alasan dia melakukan itu! Dan sekarang aku tahu." Kakashi menepuk buku diari Kushina.

Naruto masih melongo. Sosok ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, muncul di benak Naruto. Bocah tersebut membayangkan sosok ayahnya. Tenang, berwibawa, serius… Memang, ayahnya tidak pernah memasang tampang serius di depannya, ayahnya selalu menyeringai. Namun berdiri di atas patung sendiri dan berteriak di pagi buta? "Hei! Ayah tidak seharusnya melakukan itu! Itu 'kan kegiatanku sehari-hari! Aku suka berdiri di atas patung Hokage dan berteriak di pagi buta kalau aku akan menjadi Hokage! Sejak kapan ayah meniruku, _dattebayo_!"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala. "Benar-benar ayah dan anak…" Kakashi bergumam begitu pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Naruto, yang benar itu… kau yang meniru ayahmu!" Sakura mendengus.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. Setidaknya ada yang cerdas dari kumpulan tiga bocah dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang super besar ini.

"Tapi ayahmu maniiss sekalii!" Sakura menjerit kencang. "Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kau akan berbuat seperti itu padaku?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke mendengus.

Kakashi kembali menggelengkan kepala. Dia memang berencana untuk keluar dari ANBU dan menjadi seorang _jonin_ yang melatih para genin. Dia ingin menjadi seperti gurunya, Minato. Dan Kakashi sudah meletakkan minatnya pada tiga bocah di sekelilingnya. Dia tahu bahwa tiga bocah di depannya ini mempunyai bakat yang besar. Naruto yang memiliki jumlah cakra yang luar biasa, Sasuke yang berbakat dan berasal dari klan terkenal, dan Sakura yang sangat cerdas. Namun, setelah mengenal mereka dengan cukup lama, dia sadar bahwa tidak mudah untuk menangani mereka. _Aku harus sabar kalau sudah menjadi jonin mereka nanti_. Kakashi menghela napas.

"Kakashi-_ossan_! Bacakan halaman selanjutnya!" Naruto kembali berseru kencang.

"Bacakan!" Sakura ikut berseru.

"Bacakan." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

Kakashi menghela napas sesaat dan membuka halaman berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kushina! Jangan lakukan itu!" Minato tiba-tiba menghilang dari meja kerjanya dan muncul di depan wajahku, membuatku tersentak seketika. "Jangan angkat barang-barang yang berat!" Minato mengambil tumpukan buku dari tanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan menatap Minato seakan-akan dia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Buku-buku itu tidak berat kok! Lagipula bukankah menyusun data-data para _genin_ adalah tugasku?" Aku menatapnya dengan tidak senang. Minato tetap bergeming, tangannya yang kekar seakan-akan memenjarakan buku-buku itu, tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyentuh mereka. Aku menghela napas. "Ya sudah… Aku pulang sebentar ya! Akan kubuatkan makan siang dan kuantar ke sini," aku tersenyum lebar. "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Mata Minato terbelalak ketika dia mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Suamiku itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "B-bagaimana kalau kau terluka selagi kau memasak?"

Aku langsung melongo ketika mendengar kalimat tolol itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku membuka mulutku, hendak membantah. Namun, mulut Minato sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

"… bagaimana kalau jarimu terpotong? Lalu pada saat itu pisaunya terjatuh dan mengenai kakimu? Atau lebih parahnya, kau tersenggol penggorengan sehingga kau terjatuh dan bayinya…"

Pada detik itu juga urat kesabaranku putus.

"Orang bodoh mana yang bisa tersenggol ketika memasak!" Aku menjerit kencang. "Lagipula aku bukan mau berperang! Aku hanya mau _memasak_!"

Minato mengatupkan bibirnya, mata birunya menatap perutku yang sudah mulai membuncit. Dia kembali membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, aku cepat-cepat melotot, membuat mulutnya kembali terkatup. "Dengar!" Aku menekan dadanya dengan jari telunjukku. "Bayi kita sudah berusia lima bulan dan aku tahu kalau perutku sudah _lumayan_ besar, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas setiap hari, _baka_! Aku bisa menjaga diri!"

Minato terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Baiklah… Aku percaya padamu." Minato tersenyum lemah. "Tapi jangan lakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Kau pulang saja dulu di rumah. Tidak perlu memasak dan mengantarkan makanan untukku. Aku bisa memesan makanan dari luar. Lalu jauhkan dirimu dari _kunai_ dan peralatan ninja lainnya. Kalau kau capek langsung tidur saja, jangan tunggu aku. Setelah itu…"

Sambil menggertakkan gigi, aku membentuk senyuman paksa. "Baiklah, suamiku tercinta!" Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku langsung keluar dari ruangan _hokage_ ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hamil? Aku tidak akan membunuh bayi dan diriku sendiri hanya karena aku memasak! Aku ini _jonin_, salah satu ninja yang bisa diandalkan di Konoha ini! Aku tahu kalau Minato mengkhawatirkan diriku, tapi tingkahnya itu terkadang membuatku kesal. Dia memperlakukanku seperti pesakit parah yang tidak diperbolehkan melakukan apa pun kecuali berdiam diri di rumah. "Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat senang setiap kali aku membantu pekerjaannya atau memasak untuknya…" aku bergumam pelan. Sekarang, Minato seakan-akan tersambar petir setiap kali melihat aku memasak. Selain itu, dia seakan-akan selalu mengusirku setiap kali aku membantu pekerjaannya. Aku kembali termenung, memikirkan masa-masa di mana aku belum hamil.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku sudah mengelus perut. "Aku mencintaimu…" gumamku pelan. Aku sangat mencintai bayi yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini. Aku bahkan rela memakan sayur-sayuran yang sangat kubenci supaya bayi ini mendapat nutrisi yang cukup. Tapi… aku merindukan masa-masa di mana aku belum hamil. Aku bisa pergi dalam misi, berlatih jurus-jurus ninja bersama Minato, dan melakukan banyak hal lainnya. Diam-diam, aku menghela napas. Entah mengapa, sejak aku hamil, aku terlalu banyak berpikir dan sering kali aku merasa… frustrasi? Minato pernah menghitung berapa kali aku menghela napas dalam sehari.

"Seratus dua puluh tiga katanya…" Tanpa kukehendaki, aku kembali menghela napas. Aku tersentak ketika aku sadar bahwa aku masih belum meninggalkan kantor Minato. Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ketika aku hendak melangkah pergi, aku mendengar Minato yang berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana!" Minato terdengar putus asa. "Chouza, Fugaku, istri kalian juga hamil bukan? Bagaimana cara kalian menangani mereka?"

Aku tersentak ketika aku mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Chouza dan si alien? Sejak kapan mereka ada di dalam ruangan Minato? Seingatku hanya aku dan Minato yang berada di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kalian bertengkar tadi?" Suara menggelegar Chouza Akimichi terdengar. "Aku saja sampai segan untuk masuk ke ruanganmu ketika mendengar teriakan Kushina!" Pemimpin klan Akimichi tersebut tertawa. "Jadi, aku dan Fugaku mendapat ide untuk bersembunyi di dekat jendela dan masuk ketika Kushina keluar."

"Idemu, bukan ideku." Fugaku mendengus.

"Hal itu tidak penting." Minato mendesah. "Aku sangat mempercayai kalian berdua sebagai sahabatku. Dan sekarang aku meminta pendapat bagaimana cara untuk menangani…"

"Tidak perlu kau ulangi pertanyaan itu." Fugaku memotong. "Bukankah kami berdua seharusnya melapor tentang misi yang baru kami jalani? Kenapa kita harus berdiskusi tentang hal konyol seperti itu?"

Nyaris saja amarahku meledak. Hal konyol? Kehamilan bukanlah hal yang konyol! Bukankah Mikoto sedang hamil juga? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Mikoto bisa tahan menjadi istri lelaki ini!

"Jangan begitu. Meski sudah menjadi _hokage_, Minato tetaplah Minato yang tidak berpengalaman terhadap wanita, bukan?" Kali ini Chouza memotong. Aku langsung menyetujui ucapan Chouza. Sesaat, ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menggigit bibirku, tidak sabar untuk menunggu ucapan Minato.

"Kushina… akhir-akhir ini sering cepat marah…" Minato mulai berbicara. "Entah kenapa dia selalu terlihat kesal. Selain sering menghela napas, dia sering mengerutkan kening, tidak pernah lagi tertawa… Aku bingung." Minato terdengar sangat putus asa.

Diam-diam, aku tersentak. Benarkah aku selalu begitu? Aku tidak pernah menyadari hal tersebut…

"Selain itu, dia selalu melakukan kegiatan yang berbahaya tanpa dia sadari. Kemarin dia hendak berjungkir balik! Aku tahu kalau dia ingin memecahkan rekorku dalam berjungkir balik, namun bagaimana caranya berjungkir balik dengan perut sebuncit itu?" Minato nyaris berteriak putus asa. "Lalu biasanya dia suka jalan-jalan di pagi hari bersamaku dan sekarang dia tidak mau jalan-jalan lagi! Aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu, tapi dia memilih manghabiskan pagi hari _di atas_ atap sambil tidur-tiduran! Di atas atap! Atap rumahku tidak simetris dan Kushina tidak pernah tidur dengan tenang! Nyaris saja dia terguling dan jatuh dari atap kalau aku tidak ada di sana! Pada saat itu juga aku cepat-cepat berdoa pada _kami-sama_ supaya Kushina tidak berpikir untuk piknik di atas patung para _hokage_! Syukurlah doaku dikabulkan!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar jeritan hati Minato yang panjang lebar tersebut. Benarkah aku nyaris terjatuh ketika tidur di atas atap? Kukira bayi ini perlu cahaya matahari, karena itu aku tidur-tiduran di atas atap. "Astaga… aku nyaris saja membunuhmu, _baby_-_chan_…" Aku mengelus perutku dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Namun, rasa tersinggungku jauh lebih besar dari rasa penyesalan ini. Bisa-bisanya Minato menceritakan semua itu pada teman-temannya! Namun cepat-cepat kutahan rasa amarahku ketika mendengar Minato yang masih berbicara.

"Aku mencintainya…" Minato mendesah, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika. "Aku… tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa… Dia tidak senang kalau aku terlalu mencemaskannya, namun aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mencemaskannya sehari pun. Apa itu salah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Minato yang putus asa itu, mau tak mau aku langsung merasa bersalah. Sejak tadi, aku menyalahkannya karena aku merasa dia terlalu protektif. Aku merasa terkekang jika dia tidak mengijinkanku melakukan banyak hal. Namun, Minato melakukan hal tersebut karena dia benar-benar mencintaiku dan tidak ingin diriku serta bayi ini terluka. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lebar. Minato memang terlalu protektif. Dia akan terus melindungiku tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. Dan aku sangat yakin kalau dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk anak kami. "_Baby-chan,_ kau mempunyai ayah terbaik di dunia ini…" Aku mengusap perutku sambil meringis.

"Wanita hamil memang begitu, Minato! Mereka mengalami sesuatu yang biasanya disebut '_mood swing_'!" Suara Chouza membuyarkan lamunanku. "Istriku juga begitu! Suasana hatinya selalu berubah setiap saat! Bagaikan badai yang tidak diketahui kapan munculnya." Chouza berdecak. "Mereka menjadi aneh dan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa."

Sesaat, suasana kembali hening sampai ketika aku mendengar Minato menepuk tangannya. "Kushina juga begitu! Aku sampai melongo dibuatnya! Kalian tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Apa?" tanya Chouza dan Fugaku serentak.

"Ini terjadi sebulan yang lalu! Aku ada fotonya! Aku memotretnya diam-diam."

"Mana? Mana?"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Aku berbuat sesuatu yang aneh? Sampai-sampai Minato memotretku? Apa yang kuperbuat? Nyaris saja aku mendobrak masuk dan memaksa Minato untuk memberitahuku.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kushina melakukan itu?" Chouza berteriak lantang.

"Huh! Si _habanero_ itu?" Fugaku mendengus.

"Aku tidak bohong." Minato menjawab dengan mantap. "Dan jangan panggil istriku dengan julukan itu. Bisa tewas kau dibunuhnya, Fugaku."

Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menggigit keras bibirku. Apa yang kuperbuat? _Apa yang kuperbuat?_ Tanganku sudah gatal untuk menghancurkan pintu ini. Namun, aku tiba-tiba teringat kalau amarah yang luar biasa bisa berpengaruh buruk terhadap bayi. Aku langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan diriku.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan ini pada kalian." Minato kembali berbicara. "Tapi aku takut kalau tindakan Kushina ini tidak biasa, makanya aku meminta pendapat kalian. Apakah tindakannya itu cukup normal bagi seorang wanita hamil?"

_Tindakan apa? Apa yang kulakukan? Sialan! Apa pun yang terjadi aku harus merebut foto itu dari si pirang brengs…_

"Tenang… tenang… Tidak boleh menyumpah suami sendiri di depan _baby-chan_…" aku cepat-cepat menarik napas lagi. Namun aku sampai lupa untuk menghembuskan napas ketika terlalu serius mendengar percakapan Minato.

"Sepertinya hal itu normal…" Chouza berkata dengan ragu-ragu. "Wanita hamil memang cepat berubah suasana hatinya. Benar kan? Fugaku?"

Fugaku terdiam sesaat. Aku bisa merasakan ketegangan Minato yang menunggu jawaban dari Fugaku. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang masalah ini?" Lelaki tersebut cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau bicarakan? Fugaku?" Minato bertanya dengan sinis. Nada suara Minato berhasil memancing Fugaku. Diam-diam, aku menempelkan telingaku, tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita tentang keanehan Mikoto.

"Kurang ajar juga mereka… Membicarakan kita sampai seperti itu…"

Aku nyaris melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara bisikan seseorang dari balik punggungku. Aku menoleh dan menatap wanita dengan perut yang lebih buncit dariku. "Mikoto!" aku mendesis. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Sepertinya Mikoto menghilangkan auranya sehingga aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kedatangannya. Mikoto tidak menjawab, melainkan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Aku mengangguk dan kembali menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Apa! Mikoto melakukan itu?" Suara Chouza melengking nyaring. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau serius, Fugaku? Ada fotonya?" Minato tergelak. Tawanya menggelegar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku selicik dirimu?" Fugaku mendengus. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan hal itu."

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika merasakan hawa panas dari punggungku. "Mi-Mikoto…" aku berbisik dengan takut-takut. "Ingat, kau yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak menyebutkan kata-kata kotor ketika sedang mengandung bayi." Ucapanku membuat Mikoto kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya, dengan ini aku bisa tenang." Minato menghela napas. "Sekarang aku yakin kalau istriku masih baik-baik saja! Dia hanya menginjak tahap di mana suasana hatinya selalu berubah tanpa dia kehendaki." Ujar Minato dengan mantap. "_Mood swing_. Yaa, _mood swing_."

"Senang bisa membantu." Chouza meringis. "Istriku juga emosinya selalu meledak di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Tingkahnya semakin aneh saja setiap hari. Yah… tapi hal itu masih biasa."

"Biasa?" tanya Minato.

"Menurut dokter kandungan, emosi yang tidak bisa dikendalikan itu hal biasa bagi wanita hamil. Bagian parahnya adalah ketika mereka mengidam sesuatu."

"Setuju." Minato dan Fugaku langsung menjawab serempak.

Aku melirik ke arah Mikoto dan aku segera sadar bahwa wajahnya juga semerah wajahku. Memang, terkadang aku merasa ingin memakan sesuatu yang unik. Rasa kepingin itu sangat besar sehingga sering kali aku memimpikan makanan. Aku tahu kalau aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka merengek-rengek di depan suami untuk dibelikan sesuatu. Namun sepertinya tanpa sadar aku merengek di depan Minato, meminta dibelikan makanan-makanan yang muncul di mimpiku. Wajahku terasa semakin panas ketika aku teringat kejadian dua hari lalu, di mana aku membangunkan Minato di pagi-pagi buta dan memintanya membelikan es serut untukku. Tentu saja suamiku itu langsung melongo, namun dia tetap beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membawakanku es serut.

"Kalian tahu," Chouza berseru kencang. "Aku sampai puasa sepanjang hari ketika istriku menghabiskan satu bakul nasi dan tidak ada lagi beras di rumah." Chouza menghela napas. "Satu bakul nasi untuk seorang diri! Dalam sehari lagi!"

"Kushina tidak seperti itu." Minato cepat-cepat menyela.

"Mikoto juga." Fugaku menambahkan.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menganggap ucapan Minato sebagai pujian atau tidak.

"Tapi dia memang makan lebih banyak dari biasanya dan dia juga suka minta dibelikan makanan yang unik…" Minato bergumam. "Aku tidak masalah akan hal itu. Sebisa mungkin akan kudapatkan semua makanan yang dia inginkan."

Wajahku kembali terasa panas. Namun kali ini bukan karena amarah atau rasa malu. Entah apa nama perasaan ini… Aku melirik ke arah Mikoto dan aku tahu kalau dia menatapku dengan tatapan iri.

"Sudah yuk, Kushina." Wanita berambut raven ini menarik tanganku. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

"Hei, mereka masih berdiskusi! Ayo dengarkan mereka sampai selesai!"

Mikoto menggeleng. "Ironis bukan? Ninja-ninja terhebat di Konoha sama sekali tidak sadar akan dua wanita yang menguping di depan pintu. Mereka terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau kita sudah berada di sana cukup lama." Mikoto mendengus. "Rugi aku datang untuk menjemput Fugaku! Ternyata dia membicarakanku dari belakang!"

Aku hanya bisa meringis. "Ternyata bukan cuma wanita yang suka bergosip ya!" Aku dan Mikoto keluar dari gedung _hokage_. Mikoto menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, sedangkan aku nyaris melompat turun kalau saja Mikoto tidak mendelik ke arahku.

"Kita harus balas mereka, Kushina!" Mikoto masih mengerutkan kening. "Aku masih penasaran dengan akan perbuatan yang kulakukan tanpa sadar sehingga membuat Fugaku menjadi seperti itu!"

"Iya juga." Aku langsung mengerutkan kening. Aku kembali teringat akan Minato yang memamerkan foto diriku. "Apa pun yang terjadi, akan kurebut foto misterius itu dari Minato!"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang di rumahmu?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Boleh saja. Kenapa tidak?

.

.

.

.

"Kushina, aku pulang!" Seruan kencang Minato membuatku tersentak. Aku melirik ke arah Mikoto yang duduk di sebelahku. Sahabatku tersebut menyeruput teh sebelum dia beranjak dari kursi goyangku ini. "Ah, ada Mikoto juga." Minato berjalan mendekati kami. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia menatap puluhan tusuk _dango_ sekaligus beberapa bungkusan _onigiri_ yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Kalian piknik di sini?"

"Selamat sore, _yondaime-sama_." Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan saya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istri anda."

Minato melongo dan menatap Mikoto seakan-akan wanita itu sudah kerasukan sesuatu. Mikoto memang wanita yang sangat sopan, namun dia tidak pernah se'formal' itu di depan Minato. "Ada apa, Mikoto? Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini di depanku." Minato cepat-cepat menyuruh Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, maafkan saya atas ketidaksopanan saya selama ini." Mikoto malah menunduk semakin dalam. Minato kembali melongo. Dia langsung menatapku, meminta penjelasan. Namun, aku hanya mendengus, mengabaikannya. Aku tahu kalau di balik kesopanan itu bersembunyi rasa kejengkelan yang luar biasa. Biar saja Minato melongo sampai mulutnya jatuh dari wajahnya! Minato semakin melongo ketika melihatku yang mengacuhkannya.

"Saya permisi dulu." Mikoto memasang senyum 'termanis' dan keluar dari rumah. Sesaat sebelum dia keluar rumah, dia melirik ke arahku dan memasang senyuman lebar. Sekarang mata Minato sudah tidak menempel pada Mikoto lagi, melainkan padaku.

"Kushina…" Minato memanggilku dengan rasa cemas. Aku mengabaikan panggilannya dan duduk meringkuk di pojok kursi. Melihatku yang seperti ini, Minato menjadi semakin cemas. "Hei, sayang, ada apa? Kau marah padaku? Apa salahku?"

Ingin rasanya aku menjerit, "BANYAK!" namun aku cepat-cepat menahan rasa kesalku. Minato hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihatku yang merajuk. Dia duduk di kursi terdekat dan menatapku dengan seksama.

"Jangan-jangan _mood swing_ ya?" Minato bergumam dengan sangat pelan. Lelaki berambut pirang ini terdiam, sepertinya dia mencoba untuk mengingat ajaran Chouza tadi siang. Pelan-pelan, Minato duduk di sebelahku. Dengan lembut dia mengelus wajahku. "Hei, Kushina…" Bisikannya yang selembut beledu itu langsung membuat rasa kesalku hilang. "Ada apa? Ayo, ceritakan padaku…" Minato menyentuh rambut merahku yang panjang, menyelipkan rambutku di balik telingaku. Jari-jarinya mulai memainkan rambutku dan tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kecupan lembut di kepalaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang diajarkan Chouza dan Fugaku, tapi yang pasti ajaran mereka sangat ampuh.

"Aku akan duduk di sini, menunggumu berbicara." Minato berbisik dengan lembut. Dengan kaku, aku melirik ke arahnya dan dia langsung tersenyum manis. "Aku siap untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

Nyaris saja aku bertekuk lutut di depan senyumannya kalau saja aku tidak mengingat tujuan utamaku melakukan aksi 'merajuk' ini.

"Janji? Kau tidak akan kesal atau marah ketika mendengar ceritaku?" Aku berbisik pelan sambil menatap Minato melalui bulu mataku yang lentik.

"Janji." Minato mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, namun Minato memasang tampang serius. Dengan kikuk, aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku.

"Sebenarnya… aku ada rahasia yang belum pernah kuceritakan padamu…" Aku menatap Minato dengan kikuk. Namun, lelaki itu mengangguk dengan wajah tenang dan menungguku untuk berbicara. "Ah… sudahlah… kurasa sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini padamu." Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Kushina… jangan begitu dong," Minato cepat-cepat berjongkok di depanku. "Aku sudah janji untuk tidak marah, bukan? Bukankah aku selalu menepati janjiku?" Meski wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar, aku tahu kalau Minato tidak sungguh-sungguh tersenyum. Dia sedang berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang kurahasiakan.

"Sebenarnya…" Aku meneguk ludah. "Beberapa minggu lalu, ketika kau belum pulang rumah, aku keluar sebentar, membeli _ramen_…"

"Lalu?" tanya Minato dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Lalu… aku merasa kalau ada yang membuntutiku dari belakang…" Aku membekap mulutku dengan tangan yang bergetar. Mata biru Minato terbelalak seketika. "Lalu… lalu… aku… tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapannya…"

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu!" Topeng kesabaran Minato langsung pecah seketika. Mata birunya membara, dibakar api kemarahan. "Kushina! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hal sepenting ini! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Kedua tangan Minato sudah merangkul tubuhku yang bergetar.

"Aku… aku takut kalau kau akan marah padaku…" Suaraku pecah.

"Kushina, sayang, aku tidak mungkin marah padamu!" Minato mengusap wajahku.

"Kau pasti marah." Aku menepis tangannya dari wajahku. "Karena… karena aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan…"

Mata Minato terbelalak. Tubuhnya membatu seketika. Dia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya dan menyingkir darinya. "Aku… aku jatuh cinta padanya…"

Jantung Minato langsung berhenti berdetak. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk menyerap ucapanku.

"Aku mencintainya, Minato." Tubuhku bergetar dan suaraku mulai serak. "Aku… tanpa sadar aku membandingkan dirinya denganmu! Dia sangat baik! Perhatian! Dia selalu ada di sisiku setiap kali aku memanggil namanya!" Air mata mengalir, dan tubuhku berguncang semakin hebat. "Dia tampan dan gagah! Aku… aku bahkan mengundangnya masuk ke dalam rumah ini selagi kau bekerja…"

Wajah Minato semakin lama semakin pucat. Aku tidak heran kalau dia terkena serangan jantung saat ini.

"Aku… tidak bisa menahan diriku…" Aku mengusap air mataku. "Tubuhnya yang hangat selalu membuatku merasa tenang. Kehangatan tubuhnya melebihi kehangatan tubuhmu…"

Minato masih bergeming. Rahangnya mengeras. "K-kehangatan?" dia berbisik lirih. "Ku-Kushina…" mata birunya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Karena itu… maafkan aku, Minato…" Aku berbisik dengan suara mantap. "Aku memutuskan kalau aku ingin tinggal bersamanya… Apa pun keputusanmu, aku tidak peduli."

Wajah Minato yang sejak tadi pucat itu mulai memerah. Apakah karena amarah? Ataukah kebencian? Aku tidak tahu.

"Di mana dia?" Minato mendesis dari sela-sela giginya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan rahangnya mengeras. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat sosok Minato yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Banyak orang bilang kalau Minato bertarung seperti _cheetah_ yang sedang berburu. Cepat, tangkas dan gagah. Dan saat ini adalah saat pertama kalinya aku menyetujui ucapan mereka.

"Dia… ada di rumah ini sejak tadi…"

Oke, aku bersumpah kalau aku melihat Minato mengeluarkan _kunai_-nya.

"Kumohon, Minato… jangan lukai dia… dia sangat baik dan menyenangkan…" Aku mulai merasa takut. Kusentuh tangan Minato, namun dia menepis tanganku.

Oke, itu pertama kalinya dia menolak sentuhanku.

"Shi… Shiro…" aku berbisik pelan. "J-jangan lukai Shiro…" Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan lagi-lagi, aku membekap mulutku.

"Shiro!" Minato meraung. "Keluar sekarang juga!" Tubuh Minato menegang ketika dia mendengar sesuatu yang mendekat dari belakangnya. Aku tahu kalau Minato bisa langsung melempar _kunai_-nya, namun sepertinya dia ingin menatap wajah Shiro dulu. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku, menghapus air mata dari wajahku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku…" Dia tersenyum pahit. "Jika kubilang kalau aku tidak marah, maka aku berbohong padamu." Minato memejamkan matanya dan di detik ketika dia membuka mata, aku melihat tatapan membunuh. Dengan kecepatan kilat, dia memutar tubuhnya. "Shiro, bersiaplah!"

"Guk!"

"Mati kau...! … eh? Guk?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengusap air mataku yang mengalir deras. Tubuhku berguncang keras, tawaku menggelegar. Ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa seperti ini. Yah… terima kasih atas Mikoto tentunya!

"Aku masih butuh _penjelasan_." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatapku yang masih terbahak-bahak. Lalu dia menatap anjing hitam yang duduk di sebelahku. "_Ini_ apa?"

"Shiro." Aku menahan tawa.

"Dia menggunakan _henge no jutsu_?" Minato menatap Shiro dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu. Dia pasti menggunakan _henge no jutsu_ dan menyamar sebagai anjing, bukan?"

"Tidak, dia benar-benar anjing." Aku kembali tergelak. "Anjing dari klan Inuzuka."

Minato terdiam sesaat. Dia meneliti wajahku sesaat. "Kau… membohongiku?" tanyanya dengan nada tersinggung.

Aku mendengus. "Tentu saja tidak! Sejak kapan aku berbohong?" Aku mendengus lagi. "Aku bilang kalau ada yang membuntutiku. Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau ada _lelaki_ yang membuntutiku. Kau saja yang langsung meloncat ke kesimpulan yang salah."

Minato kembali terdiam. "Lalu? Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia selalu ada di sisiku jika kupanggil' dan kehangatan yang melebihi tubuhku itu?"

Aku kembali mendengus, berusaha menahan tawa. "Shiro selalu datang kepadaku jika kupanggil. Lalu tentu saja tubuhnya lebih hangat darimu! Coba lihat bulu dia yang lebat itu!" Aku langsung memeluk Shiro dan membenamkan wajahku di bulunya yang lebat.

Minato kembali terdiam. "La-lalu… katamu dia itu tampan dan gagah…"

"Dia bisa dibilang tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Pakkun milik Kakashi. Dia gagah karena dia salah satu anjing ninja terkuat yang dimiliki Tsume. Dan Tsume meminjamkan anjing ini padaku." Aku mendengus bangga. "Dia bilang aku boleh menyimpan Shiro untuk menemaniku. Dan aku _mau_ dia tinggal di sini, bersama kita." Shiro menggonggong dan menjilat wajahku.

"Ja-jadi pada awalnya dia membuntutimu karena…"

"… tergoda akan _ramen_ yang kubawa." Aku langsung memotongnya.

Minato sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "La-lalu kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti tadi? Lalu tubuhmu bergoncang keras sekali!"

"Karena aku menahan tawa, sampai-sampai tubuhku bergoncang keras dan perutku terasa sakit." Aku kembali tertawa. "Makanya air mata keluar tadi! Ahh, lega sekali rasanya! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku membekap mulutku keras-keras supaya aku tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menggagalkan rencana yang kubuat bersama Mikoto ini!"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Tunggu. Rencana bersama Mikoto?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Pembalasan dendam karena kau sudah menggosipkan kami. Kurasa Mikoto juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Fugaku saat ini." Aku meringis. Tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang dilakukan Mikoto. Jujur saja, Mikoto jauh lebih berbakat dariku. Di balik wajah yang manis dan tenang itu, dia adalah wanita yang _sangat_ berbahaya. Dalam hati aku tertawa.

Di detik itu juga, Minato langsung terkulai lemas. "Kushina! Kau tahu kalau kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan berakting seperti itu!" Dia memelukku erat-erat. "Aku kira aku kehilangan dirimu gara-gara seorang penguntit tampan yang tidak kukenal!"

Aku meringis dan membalas pelukannya. "Meski dia lebih tampan sepuluh kali lipat darimu, aku tidak akan menyukainya, karena kau yang paling tampan bagiku." Aku mengecup pipinya.

Minato melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan kesal. "Oke. Kurasa aku tidak bisa selamat dari 'mood swing' yang tidak jelas ini. Pertama-tama kau mudah merasa tersinggung. Lalu kau menjahiliku sampai seperti itu. Dan sekarang kau memujiku! Kau belum pernah memujiku tampan."

Aku kembali tertawa dan membentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memelukku lagi. Aku mengaitkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya dan berusaha untuk memenjarakannya di balik pelukanku. Kubenamkan wajahku di lekukan lehernya. "Hmmm…." Kuhirup napas dalam-dalam, membawa serta aroma tubuh Minato yang menyenangkan. "Maaf, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin menjahilimu." Aku meringis.

"Aku memilih kau meletakkan kulit pisang di depan pintu kerjaku daripada dijahili seperti ini." Minato menggerutu.

Oke, ini pertama kalinya dia mengambek.

_Lucu juga._

"Hehe, maaf yaa. Aku sayang padamu Minato. Makanya aku ingin menjahilimu." Aku menyeringai lebar.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Minato mendengus, masih mengambek. "Kau jahil sekali. Aku tidak heran kalau anak kita nanti sejahil dirimu."

"Dan aku tidak heran kalau anak kita nanti akan menawan sepertimu."

Minato kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Aku menawan?"

"Sangat." Kukecup lagi pipinya. Syukurlah, sepertinya aku sudah menghilangkan kemarahannya yang luar biasa itu. "Minato, ijinkan Shiro untuk tinggal di sini ya? Aku ingin dia tinggal. Dia menyenangkan dan baik. Kau ijinkan dia tinggal di sini sampai bayi kita lahir, oke?"

Tubuh Minato langsung menegang seketika. Dia menyipitkan mata dan menatap Shiro yang mengibaskan ekornya. "Apakah aku boleh memilih 'tidak' sebagai jawaban?"

Kali ini tubuhku yang menegang. Aku mengibaskan tanganku, berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan Minato. "Oke, oke. _Mood swing_." Minato menghela napas tanpa merenggangkan pelukannya. "Oke, kau menang. Aku tidak pernah bisa menang berdebat denganmu." Minato terkekeh ketika merasakan tanganku yang mulai membalas pelukannya.

"Oh iya, Minato. Aku penasaran akan foto yang kau pamerkan pada teman-temanmu itu…"

Tubuh Minato kembali menegang. "Foto apa?" tanyanya dengan nada selembut beledu. Mendengar ucapannya, aku kembali meronta, berusaha melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. "Oke, oke. Akan kuberikan foto itu padamu." Dia mengacak-acak rambutku dan meraih sesuatu dari tasnya. "Tunggu dulu." Minato menahan tanganku yang nyaris merampas foto itu. "Janji? Kalau kau tidak akan marah?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Ucapannya membuat rasa penasaranku semakin menggila. "Oke. Aku janji," jawabku, cepat. "Berikan foto itu."

Di detik ketika aku menerima foto itu, Minato mengaktifkan jurus transportasi kilatnya.

Awalnya, aku bingung kenapa Minato kabur secepat itu. Namun, aku langsung mendapat jawabannya ketika aku melihat sosok diriku di foto itu. Di sana tercetak diriku yang sedang menangis sambil memotong ikan. Aku melongo. Sejak kapan aku menangis? Sambil memotong ikan pula? Lalu, seakan-akan terdengar bunyi 'klik' di kepala, aku langsung ingat apa yang terjadi. Pada saat itu, emosiku sedang meluap-luap dan suka berubah. Yeah… _mood swing_. Aku sedang memotong ikan dan aku sadar bahwa ikan itu sedang mengandung ratusan telur di dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, air mataku sudah mengalir, membayangkan betapa jahatnya diriku, membunuh sang ibu, membunuh bayi-bayi ikan yang mungil ini. Namun sekarang aku merasa kalau diriku itu sangat konyol.

Kushina, si _habanero_, menangis ketika memotong ikan.

Oke. Aku tidak menyalahkan Minato yang langsung meraih kameranya dan mencetak saat-saat memalukan seperti itu. Tapi… menunjukan foto memalukan seperti ini kepada teman-temannya…

"Kushina sayang…" Aku bisa mendengar suara Minato dari suatu tempat. "Marah-marah itu tidak baik buat _baby-chan_ loh…"

"MINATOO! Ke sini kau!" aku meraung, mengabaikan ucapannya. Namun, kali ini suamiku cerdas. Dia lebih baik bersembunyi daripada menerima amukan dariku.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**YAAH... segitu dulu deh :p**

**awalnya aku gak mau publish chapter 3 ini karena rasanya ada yang kurang...**

**moga-moga para pembaca puas...**

**kalau ada pertanyaan atau saran silahkan kasih tau yaa :D**

**thnks for reading, mid to review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okee! Fiction ini dapat suara terbanyak...**

**jadi aku update fic ini :)**

**makasih buat yang nunggu... thanks buat semua yang udah review, baca, fave sama alert ya...**

**thanks to...**

**KIRA DAISUKI**

**SHIRONEKO**

**DRAQUILL**

**AIRANDAIR**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

**COMMON FALL**

**GERARUDO FLAZZH**

**SEIRAN**

**KUDO WIDYA-CHAN EDOGAWA**

**MINAKO BLUE SAPPHIRE**

**NAMIKAZE SORA**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

******Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alur cepat, ooc, typos, dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

.

.

.

"Shiro hah?"

"Kau tahu anjing itu, Kakashi-_ossan_?" Naruto bertanya. Mata birunya membesar, tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Dia salah satu anjing terbaik dari klan Inuzuka. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Minato-_sensei_ _sangat_ tidak menyukai anjing itu."

"Dia membenci anjing itu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Minato Namikaze yang ramah dan baik hati itu bisa _membenci_ seekor anjing.

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi, Shiro bukan anjing biasa seperti yang Kushina kira."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Anjing itu bisa bicara."

Mata Sakura dan Naruto langsung terbelalak.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan anjing yang bisa berbicara," Sasuke mendengus. "Bukankah setiap ninja anjing bisa bicara?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Tentu. Pakkun milikku tidak bisa dibilang kuat, tapi dia yang paling banyak bicara dari anjing-anjing lainnya. Minato-_sensei_ tidak suka…"

"Membenci maksudmu?" Sasuke memotong.

Kakashi mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap Sasuke yang balas melotot ke arahnya. Sambil menghela napas, Kakashi melanjutkan ucapannya, "… karena Shiro tidak pernah berbicara di depan Kushina. Dia selalu bertingkah seperti anjing-biasa-yang-menggemaskan."

"Lalu? Ayah tidak berbuat apa-apa terhadap anjing itu?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi membalik halaman berikutnya, dan senyumnya melebar di detik itu juga. "Kalau Shiro adalah anjing yang licik, maka ayahmu _jauh_ lebih licik, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini keseratus kalinya aku melihat Minato melotot ke arah Shiro. Jujur saja, aku cukup bingung kenapa Minato bisa membenci anjing lucu yang menggemaskan ini. Aku mengusap bulu Shiro sesaat dan anjing itu menoleh ke arahku, matanya yang besar membulat, bersinar-sinar.

"Aduh!" Aku tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahku. "Kau benar-benar lucu sekali!"

Dan untuk keseratus satu kalinya, Minato melotot ke arah Shiro. Dia meletakkan pena yang ada di tangannya dan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. "Kushina," Minato memanggilku dengan suara beledu miliknya. Aku langsung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kemarilah." Lelaki itu membentangkan tangannya sambil memasang senyuman miring yang bisa membuat jantungku meledak. Wajahku terasa panas ketika aku berjalan mendekati Minato. Dia langsung meraih tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leherku. Aku cukup bingung melihat tingkah Minato yang aneh ini, namun saat ini bukan otak yang memegang kendali atas tubuhku, melainkan insting. Sambil mendesah pelan, aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Entah mengapa, mata Minato tertuju pada Shiro dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat Minato menyeringai lebar sesaat. Sambil mengerutkan kening, aku melirik sesaat ke arah Shiro. Mau tak mau aku langsung melongo ketika melihat anjing itu mendengus.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, aku mendengar ketukan. Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku dari Minato. Wajahku terbakar, sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang mengunjungi kantor _hokage_ di jam segini. Minato tersenyum geli ketika melihat wajahku. "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, dan Kakashi Hatake melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor. Separuh wajahnya tertutup masker. Matanya melirik ke arah tangan Minato yang melingkar di bahuku. "Minato-_sensei_, aku datang untuk menjemput…" Pemuda berambut perak itu menoleh ke arah Shiro. "Ini anjing pelacak terbaik itu?"

Senyum Minato melebar, membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Namanya Shiro. Kau sudah mengerti apa misimu, kan? Kakashi?"

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti," aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan Minato dari bahuku dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Misi Kakashi melibatkan Shiro?"

"Kushina, sayang, Shiro adalah salah satu anjing ninja terbaik, bukan?" Minato bertanya dengan suara terlembutnya. "Karena itu aku minta Kakashi untuk mengajaknya pergi di sebuah misi. Yah… Aku yakin dengan kehebatan Shiro, Kakashi tidak akan kesulitan."

Aku melirik ke arah Kakashi, dan bocah itu hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku tahu kalau Shiro anjing yang hebat, tapi Kakashi bukan ninja yang lemah. Aku yakin tanpa bantuan Shiro, Kakashi bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan cemerlang. Lagipula, Kakashi punya selusin anjing-anjing ninja yang mungkin sama atau lebih lebat dari Shiro. "Ya sudah, aku akan merindukan Shiro." Aku menghela napas.

"Ada aku, kan?" Minato tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

Kami berdua langsung menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Maksudnya?" aku mengerutkan kening, sedangkan wajah Minato memucat sesaat.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sambil menghela napas, Kakashi menyeret Shiro yang menatapku dengan memelas. "Kau berutang padaku, _sensei_." Dan dia menutup pintu. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Apa maksud Kakashi?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Minato cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya dan kembali meneliti kerjaannya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus pelan, duduk di kursi terdekat. Tanganku mengusap buntalan di perutku ini. Entah mengapa, semua kekesalan rasanya langsung menghilang ketika aku membayangkan bayi yang masih tertidur di dalam perutku ini. Tiga bulan. Tiga bulan lagi, pada bulan Oktober bayi ini akan lahir. Seperti apa dia? Apakah dia anak perempuan? Atau laki-laki? Aku tahu kalau aku akan mencintainya tanpa mempedulikan jenis kelamin anak ini. Hanya saja… aku selalu membayangkan kalau anak ini akan mirip dengan Minato, dengan mata biru terang dan rambut pirang. Entah kenapa, aku ingin anak ini mirip dengan lelaki yang kucintai itu. Semirip mungkin dengan Minato.

"Ibu mencintaimu," Aku berbisik dengan sangat pelan. "Cepatlah keluar, Ibu mencintaimu." Seakan-akan mendengar ucapanku, sang bayi merespon. Aku merintih pelan ketika aku merasakan _sesuatu_ menendang perutku.

"Kushina?" Minato langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Mata birunya menatapku dengan cemas. Aku kembali merintih kesakitan. Tanganku menempel dengan erat di perut.

"B-bayinya…" Napasku terhenti. Aku merasakan sesuatu menendangku dari dalam. _Sesuatu_… "Bayinya… menendangku…" Mataku terbuka lebar ketika aku sadar apa yang terjadi. Rasa nyeri ini belum menghilang dari perutku. Tapi, aku langsung mengabaikan rasa nyeri itu. "Bayinya menendangku, _dattebane_!" Aku menjerit tiba-tiba. "Bayinya bergerak, _dattebane_!" Aku nyaris saja melompat ke pelukan Minato, namun Minato sudah berlutut di depanku. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Dia bergerak?" Mata biru Minato bersinar-sinar. Dia menempelkan tangannya yang hangat itu di atas perutku. Di detik itu juga, aku kembali merasakan sebuah dorongan dari dalam perutku. Aku tersentak sesaat.

"Dia bergerak lagi!" Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menyusupkan jari-jariku di balik rambut Minato. Dengan semangat, kutempelkan wajahnya di atas perutku yang sudah bundar. Minato memejamkan mata. Ketika dia merasakan getaran dari perutku, senyumnya melebar.

"Hei, nak." bisik Minato pelan. "Ayah mencintaimu." Dia menempelkan bibirnya di perutku. Entah mengapa, air mataku sudah mulai menggenang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat emosional begini. Semua hal ini… terasa sangat baru bagiku. Asing dan aneh… Tapi, aku tidak membenci perasaan ini. Aku tidak membenci rasa nyeri di perutku ini. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini; bayi yang bergerak dari dalam perutku, Minato yang tertawa sambil menempelkan wajahnya di perutku dan aku yang nyaris menangis karena semua perasaan asing yang datang padaku ini. Sejak pertama kali aku tiba ke Konoha, aku tidak pernah tahu apa arti kebahagiaan. Sejak perang dimulai, aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah bahagia. Sejak _kyuubi_ bersarang di tubuhku, aku mengira kalau aku tidak akan pernah bahagia.

Namun, berada di sisi Minato, menjadi pasangan hidupnya, dan mengandungi anaknya…

Pada saat ini aku merasa kalau aku adalah wanita terbahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di balik buku pemberian Jiraiya. Aku tidak tahu sudah sejak kapan aku membaca buku ini. Aku beranjak sesaat, membenarkan posisi dudukku dan kembali duduk di atas ranjang. Punggungku menempel di tumpukan bantal dan aku kembali menyelimuti kakiku dengan selimut. Mataku melirik sesaat di jam dinding. Sudah nyaris jam dua belas malam, dan Minato masih belum pulang. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu sibuk. Aku menghela napas dan kembali menekuni buku novel yang ada di tanganku. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau Jiraiya bisa menulis sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan seks atau semacamnya.

"Naruto keren sekali!" Aku mendesah pelan, membayangkan sosok lelaki yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam buku itu. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada karakter di dalam buku ini.

"Kushina?" Suara Minato membangunkanku. Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap Minato yang berdiri di depanku. Aku tidak sadar akan kedatangannya. "Siapa Naruto?" tanya suamiku itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini!" Aku menyeringai lebar sambil mengibaskan buku novel pemberian Jiraiya. "Keren sekali! Cerita tentang seorang lelaki yang tidak pantang menyerah!"

Minato menatap buku itu sesaat dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Jiraiya-_sensei_ yang menulisnya? Aku belum baca. Nanti aku baca kalau ada waktu luang." Minato menggantung jubah hokage miliknya dan melepaskan rompi jonin yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Bagus sekali!" Aku kembali berseru. "Dia keren! Mengingatkanku akan dirimu!" Minato hanya bisa tertawa mendengar seruanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau lama sekali? Ada rapat?"

Minato menghela napas. "Memang ada rapat, tapi rapatnya sudah berakhir tiga jam lalu."

"Terus? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Soalnya Fugaku mengajakku minum-minum sebentar. Tenang, aku tidak mabuk. Cuma minum sedikit," Minato cepat-cepat menjelaskan ketika melihatku yang sudah melotot ke arahnya. "Dia sedang kesusahan, dan meminta pendapat dariku."

"Apa? Si alien meminta pendapat darimu?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku. "Langit sudah terbalik atau apa?"

"Langit tidak terbalik. Hanya saja…" Minato melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau ingat ketika kau menipuku tentang Shiro itu? Di malam yang sama, Mikoto melakukan sesuatu pada Fugaku, membuat lelaki itu tidak bisa tidur tiga hari tiga malam."

"Astaga! Mikoto hebat sekali!" Aku berseru, sangat kagum.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa beruntung karena kau _hanya_ menipuku," Minato menghela napas. "Kasihan sekali Fugaku…"

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Mikoto?" Aku kembali berseru, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Selama tiga hari ini, aku tidak pernah bertemu Mikoto. Aku mengunjungi Midori Haruno dan bermain dengan putrinya yang masih berusia beberapa bulan.

"Maaf Kushina, aku tidak bisa bilang padamu," Minato meringis. "Rahasia laki-laki."

Aku langsung mengerang. Ingin rasanya aku memaksa Minato untuk membocorkan rahasia ini padaku. Tapi, aku tahu kalau Minato bukan tipe laki-laki yang gampang membeberkan rahasia seseorang.

"Sudah, ada masalah yang lebih _mendesak_ dari ini." Minato berdehem sesaat. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi serius. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika melihat wajahnya yang serius itu. Minato selalu tersenyum dengan wajah kalem di depanku. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya? "Setelah rapat tadi, seorang tukang daging datang padaku, mengirim pesan." Mata biru Minato masih menempel di wajahku. Keningku semakin berkerut, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Yah… sebenarnya bukan pesan, melainkan keluhan. Masih tidak ingat ya, Kushina?"

"Tukang daging mengirim keluhan? Aku tidak mengerti!" Aku semakin bingung. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Minato. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Dia berbicara dengan nada yang tajam. Tapi, matanya bersinar-sinar, penuh akan kejahilan. Aku tahu kalau Minato sekarang sedang berusaha menahan cengirannya. Untuk apa dia berakting dan menyembunyikan senyuman seperti itu? "Kau payah dalam berakting. Kau tahu?" Aku mendengus. Di detik itu juga, kedua sudut bibir Minato terangkat, membentuk senyuman lebar. Tiba-tiba saja tawanya meledak. "Apa, sih! Minato!" Aku berteriak frustrasi, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia mendapat keluhan dan dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak?

_Celaka._

Mataku melebar ketika aku sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Minato… jangan-jangan…" Aku meneguk ludah. Minato berhenti tertawa, namun dia masih menatapku dengan matanya yang bersinar-sinar. "… otakmu konslet gara-gara kebanyakan bekerja?"

Dan tawa Minato kembali menggelegar.

Aku melongo, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku mencemaskannya dan dia malah tertawa seperti itu? Aku menggertakkan gigi, tidak sadar kalau tubuhku sudah bergetar karena amarah.

"Bukan, sayang!" Minato cepat-cepat menghentikan tawanya dan duduk di sisiku. "Maaf, sepertinya aku keterlaluan…" dia masih menahan tawa. Suaranya bergetar ketika dia berbicara.

Nyaris saja aku menampar pirang sialan ini.

"Kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebelum aku mengambil _kunai_ dari bawah ranjang ini dan mencukur _semua_ rambutmu."

Minato nyaris tertawa lagi, namun ketika dia sadar bahwa aku serius, dia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Oke, oke. _Mood swing_." Minato mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa dia menyerah. "Tukang daging itu protes padaku. Dia protes tentang dirimu, Kushina."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan pada tukang daging itu?"

"Katanya kau nyaris membunuhnya."

Aku langsung melongo. Sejak kapan aku nyaris membunuh tukang daging? Yang benar saja! "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya?" Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. "Bagaimana sosok tukang daging itu?"

"Sedikit pendek, wajahnya bundar. Tubuhnya gembul. Dia selalu melingkarkan kepalanya dengan handuk putih. Lalu dia berjenggot. Usianya sekitar empat puluhan."

Aku membuka mataku, teringat akan tukang daging yang berjualan di pasar Konoha itu. "Oh!" Aku menepuk tanganku. "Aku ingat!"

Minato langsung menyeringai. "Mau menceritakan padaku?" Tanpa disuruh dua kali, mulut motorku ini langsung terbuka lebar.

"Tadi siang, aku ingin membeli daging karena stok makanan sudah mau habis. Lalu, tentu saja aku membeli dari si _ossan_ ini! Tapi, ketika aku hendak membayar dagingnya, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan nyaris mengusap perutku!" Aku menggeram. "Aku langsung mengamuk, karena cuma kau lelaki yang boleh menyentuh perutku! Lalu aku langsung meraung, aku suruh dia menarik kembali tangannya! Kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak…?" Wajah Minato memerah karena dia menelan semua tawa yang nyaris meledak dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan merampas pisau pemotongnya dan menebas tangannya dengan pisaunya sendiri."

Tawa Minato langsung meledak, tidak bisa dihentikan. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa seperti ini. Apakah ketika aku tanpa sengaja menusuk Gama-_oyabin_ dengan _kunai_? Atau ketika aku melempar cat berwarna _pink_ ke rambut Kakashi?

"_Mood swing_ memang menakutkan," Minato berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti pada waktu itu aku langsung mengamuk begitu saja." Aku mendengus. Jika dipikir-pikir, aku cukup keterlaluan. Tukang daging itu sebenarnya berniat baik. Dia sering memberiku potongan harga. "Aku harus minta maaf…" aku menghela napas.

"Ya. Aku akan menemanimu." Minato tersenyum lebar. Dia melepas celana panjang dan kaus lengan panjangnya. Hanya dengan berlapiskan celana pendek, dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut. "Sudah, ayo tidur. Aku capek…" Minato menguap sesaat sebelum menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku masih mendengus ketika melihatnya terkekeh sesaat, namun aku tidak menolak sentuhannya. Minato mematikan lampu, membuat kamar ini menjadi gelap gulita. Mataku terbuka sesaat ketika merasakan bibirnya yang mendarat di keningku. Aku mendesah pelan ketika bibirnya meluncur, mencari-cari bibirku.

"Aku masih marah. Tahu?" Aku bergumam pelan ketika bibirnya menemukan bibirku.

"Benarkah?" Dia berbisik, mengecup bibirku sekali, dua kali, dan terus menempelkan ciuman lembut sampai kepalaku terasa berputar. "Masih marah?" Dia tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan ketika merasakan tubuhku yang melemas.

_Dasar pirang sialan._

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya membalas ciumannya. Aku bisa mendengar desahan yang menyelip keluar dari mulutnya ketika aku menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Di detik kemudian, jari-jariku sudah menari di atas dadanya, membuatnya bergidik sesaat.

_Nah, sekarang siapa yang menang?_

Aku tertawa pelan ketika mendengar Minato yang mendengus. Dia memelukku dengan erat, dan tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah terlelap. Aku tersenyum, menempelkan wajahku di dadanya. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku tertidur. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah terbawa mimpi. Aku tidak berada di atas ranjang bersama Minato. Aku berada di sebuah taman. Taman yang indah, penuh akan bunga. Lalu, dari belakang ada suara tawa anak kecil. Aku langsung menoleh. Mataku membesar ketika melihat sosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang melompat dengan riang. Anak laki-laki, berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Senyumku langsung melebar. Aku berlari ke arah anak itu. Aku ingin merangkulnya, menciumnya, dan memberitahu padanya kalau aku mencintainya.

"Ibu?" Anak itu menoleh ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau ibuku?"

Air mataku langsung meleleh ketika aku mendengar pertanyaannya. Dengan gesit, aku merangkulnya dan menganggukkan kepala. Anak itu tertawa ketika aku menempelkan ciuman di pipinya. Pada saat itu aku merasa sangat bahagia. Hanya ada aku dan dia di taman ini. Matanya yang biru menatapku dengan berseri-seri. "Ibu, kau mencintaiku?" anak itu bertanya. Aku langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Benarkah?" tawa riang menyelip keluar dari mulutnya. "Tapi aku membencimu. Kau akan membunuhku."

Di detik kemudian, terdengar raungan seekor monster yang sangat familiar. Dan sebelum aku sempat sadar apa yang terjadi, siluman rubah raksasa mengayunkan lengannya, menebas tubuhku dan tubuh anak yang ada di dalam pelukanku.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN: sori kalau chapter kali ini gak memuaskan. Aku masih _down_ gara-gara guruku yang paling kusayangi sama kuhormati meninggal dunia. Seharusnya fiction ini tamat di chapter 6 atau 7... Tergantung sama inspirasi lah :)**

**Makasih udah bacaa... Minggu depan update fiction apa ya?**

**Silahkan vote atau kasih tau lewat review yaa :D**

**Oh, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya, dan kalo ada saran atau kritik kasih tau yaa :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**haiii! i'm back!**

**sorry lama! oh ya, buat chapter yg lalu, aku terinspirasi sama salah satu fic Hunger Games, pairing Peeta sama Katniss.**

**Di chapter ini juga. hehe**

**ada yg suka PeeNiss juga? hahaha**

**okaay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning; ooc, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Naruto Namikaze menyentuh perutnya sambil menyernyitkan wajahnya. "Ibu dan aku… pernah terpotong dua karena monster? _Dattebayo_?" Dia merintih pelan, wajahnya pucat.

"Terbelah dua?" Sakura menatap Naruto dan Kakashi bergantian. Mata _emerald_-nya berlinangan air mata ketika melihat raut wajah Kakashi yang serius. "Kasian Naruto! Sakit tidak, Naruto?"

"Kau masih ada bekas luka tebasan monster itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, menatap perut Naruto dengan raut wajah cemas.

Kakashi menghela napas ketika melihat tiga bocah di depannya yang mulai ketakutan. Meski bisa dibilang cerdas, mereka bertiga masih anak-anak.

"Aku akan mati, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menyedot hingusnya yang mulai mengalir.

"Huwaa! Monsternya seram!" Sakura mulai terisak.

Sasuke meneguk ludah. "Bertahanlah Naruto, biar _nii-san_ dan aku membunuh monster itu untukmu!"

Kakashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan polosnya menyentuh perut Naruto, berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto yang 'hampir-tewas'.

"Naruto, kau tidak terluka," senyumnya melebar ketika melihat mata biru Naruto membundar. "Ibumu hanya bermimpi tentang itu. Di buku ini, kau belum lahir. Ingat?" Sekarang bukan hanya Naruto yang menatap Kakashi, melainkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Lagipula, kalau perutmu ditebas begitu, kau tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang. Betul?" Sasuke dan Sakura mengerjapkan mata.

"N-Naruto tidak terluka?" Mata kehijauan Sakura melebar, masih berlinangan dengan air mata.

_Lucunya._ Kakashi meringis. "Iya."

"Kushina-_san_ juga?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Kakashi mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mati, _dattebayo_?" Mata Naruto semakin membundar. Keinginan Kakashi untuk mencubit pipi ketiga bocah di depannya ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ini hanya mimpi saja."

"Kalau begitu bilang dari tadi, dong, _ossan_!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Iya! Jangan bercerita seakan-akan Naruto akan mati sekarang, _shannaro_!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau ANBU terlicik yang pernah kukenal." Sasuke mendelik, memutar tubuhnya dengan kesal.

Kakashi hanya bisa melongo akan berubahan sifat mereka yang drastis itu. "Kenapa sekarang diam? Bacakan lagi!" Sakura menunjuk buku diari itu dengan kesal. Kakashi menghela napas.

_Dasar bocah-bocah tidak lucu._

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk. Napsu makan yang berlebihan. Mengidam makanan yang aneh di waktu yang tidak tepat. _Mood-swing_ yang datang tanpa diundang, dan pergi tanpa diketahui.

"Aku akan mati." Aku menggeram, membuat Minato tersedak teh-nya. Dia menatapku seakan-akan aku sudah keracunan sesuatu. "Lihat saja. Aku tidak akan selamat selama sembilan bulan. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku bukanlah Kushina yang dulu. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menangani diriku. Bagaimana kau bisa selamat sampai sekarang?" Aku mendengus, melirik ke arah mata Minato yang dihiasi memar biru kehitaman. Ingatan tadi pagi kembali muncul di kepalaku. Minato berusaha membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Tapi sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menghantam matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti panda sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kushina." Minato kembali melayangkan senyuman menawannya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus, sama sekali tidak peduli akan senyumannya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagiku untuk sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan senyuman-menawan-khas-dewa-milik-Minato.

"Lihatlah! Aku sama sekali tidak meleleh ketika melihat senyumanmu!" Aku menjerit frustasi, membuat Minato kembali tersedak. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hari ini. Biasanya pasti aku akan terpana melihat senyumannya! Dadaku terasa sangat sesak secara tiba-tiba. Aku bukan diriku lagi. Aku bukan Kushina lagi. Aku _benci_ kehamilan ini. Aku ingin bayi ini cepat-cepat keluar. Aku _benci_ diriku! Aku benci _mood-swing_ ini, aku benci semuanya! Tanpa kusadari, mataku sudah terasa perih, dan tenggorokanku seakan-akan tercekat. "Aku sudah bukan Kushina lagi!" Suaraku terdengar melengking. Sekarang perasaan menangis datang tiba-tiba. Yang benar saja! "Aku ini siapa? Aku…"

"Kau istriku," Minato menjawab dengan tenang. Novel yang ada di tangannya sudah tertutup. "Kau Kushina Namikaze, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah membuatku bahagia, satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kujadikan ibu dari anakku." Senyumnya melebar.

Aku terpaku. Perasaan yang menyesakkan dada itu mulai menghilang ketika mendengar nada suaranya yang lembut.

"Dan kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah kucintai lebih dari diriku sendiri."

Dadaku langsung berdetak kencang tanpa bisa kukendalikan. _Sialan._ Aku berusaha menghilangkan _mood-swing_ ini sekuat tenaga, namun hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu, Minato berhasil membuat _mood-swing_ ini tunduk. "Meski…"

"Mmm?"

"Meski kau terlihat konyol dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matamu, kau masih bisa membuat jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak." Aku berujar cepat, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku. Minato tertawa, dia beranjak dari kursi dan mengecup keningku pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku kan Minato Namikaze." Dia menyeringai lebar, memamerkan senyuman kebanggaannya. "Aku mengerti kalau emosimu sedang meluap-luap karena hormon berlebihan itu. Tapi bertahan ya. Tiga bulan lagi." Bibirnya sekarang mengusap pipiku.

"Tapi… aku tidak merasa seperti diriku sendiri." Aku bergumam pelan. "Aku menjadi seperti bola." Aku melirik ke arah perutku yang bundar. "Aku gendut sekali."

"Kau tetap cantik."

"Jangan bohong Minato. Kau sendiri pasti merasa kalau aku ini bom berjalan." Aku mendengus, membuat Minato tertawa. "Benar kan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat jempol kaki-ku sendiri!"

"Tiga bulan lagi kau bisa melihat jari-jari kakimu."

"Aku takut kalau mimpi itu akan datang lagi." Aku mengigit bibir pelan. "Kyuubi. Dia akan membunuh anak kita. Dia…" Suaraku kembali menghilang. Aku tahu benar kenapa suasana hatiku sedang sangat jelek sekarang. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa melihat jari kakiku lagi, bukan karena aku membuat Minato terlihat seperti panda, dan bukan karena _mood-swing_ yang berlebihan. Tapi karena aku _tahu_ bahwa mimpiku itu bisa menjadi kenyataan. Aku mencintai bayi ini. Aku mencintainya lebih dari nyawaku sendiri. Aku sering mendengar bahwa seorang ibu akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi anaknya. Namun, aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan merasakan hal itu. Perasaan protektif itu terasa sangat… normal.

Anakku, nyawaku.

Jika ada yang berani melukainya, dia harus melompati mayatku dulu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _kyuubi_ melukainya. Kau tahu itu." Minato berbisik pelan.

"Meski harus membunuh diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membiarkan monster itu melukai bocah ini." Aku menggeram, mencengkeram perutku dengan protektif, seakan-akan _kyuubi_ akan melompat keluar dari tubuhku sekarang. Seakan-akan mendengarku, aku merasakan tendangan pelan dari dalam perutku. Aku meringis kesakitan, namun kesakitan itu digantikan oleh rasa lega yang luar biasa. Bayi ini mendengarku. Dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam seperti di dalam mimpi itu.

"Kau tersenyum," Minato menatapku dengan takjub. "Biasanya hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu." Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Cemburu?" Aku meringis, membuat Minato memutar bola matanya. "Eh, aku punya perasaan kalau anak kita ini laki-laki. Bocah pirang dengan mata biru sepertimu."

"Benarkah?" Minato tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan gadis mungil berambut merah dengan mata violet yang ada di bayanganku?"

Aku mendengus. "Insting seorang ibu jauh lebih kuat dari instingmu."

Minato tertawa. "Anak laki-laki pun boleh. Sebaiknya kita mulai memikirkan sebuah nama untuknya."

Aku meringis. Percakapan ini semua membuat perasaan burukku menghilang. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menjadi diriku lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah memikirkan sebuah nama…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah itu Tsunade melemparku!" Aku mendengar suara raungan Jiraiya. Diam-diam aku memutar mataku sambil mendengus. Memang, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun aku berani taruhan kalau Jiraiya mengintip di permandian perempuan dan ketahuan oleh Tsunade. _Good job, Tsunade-san!_ Aku meringis sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam bubuk teh. Aku menggumamkan lagu selagi membuat teh. Entah ke mana suasana hati yang buruk tadi. Sepertinya suamiku yang menawan itu berhasil mengusir semuanya. "Minato, kau mendengarku tidak?"

Minato tersentak, mengalihkan mata dari buku novel yang ada di tangannya. Aku cekikikan ketika melihat hal itu. "Maaf _sensei_, buku karanganmu sangat bagus sampai aku tidak mendengarmu." Minato tertawa. Meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Minato, aku berani taruhan kalau sekarang dia sedang mengedipkan matanya. Aku menggigit bibir pelan, menyesal karena tidak bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Benarkah? Kau suka buku itu?" Jiraiya berseru kencang. "Buku itu kurang laku di pasaran, tapi aku senang kau menyukainya!" Dia tertawa keras.

"Buku ini benar-benar bagus," Minato berujar tenang. "Kisah tentang seseorang yang tidak pernah menyerah sampai akhir. Aku seperti teringat akan dirimu, _sensei_." Diam-diam aku tersenyum lebar. Aku sependapat dengan Minato akan hal ini.

"Benarkah?" Jiraiya bertanya kikuk. Aku yakin kalau wajahnya merona sekarang.

"Ya. Dan aku sedang berpikir…" Minato berhenti sejenak. "Aku ingin bayi kami yang akan lahir mempunyai sifat yang sama seperti tokoh utama di novel ini. Tidak pernah menyerah dan berusaha mencapai mimpinya."

Sesaat, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya.

"Jadi, aku ingin meminta ijin _sensei_," Minato berhenti sejenak. "Bolehkah kami menamai anak kami sesuai dengan tokoh utama ini?"

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah Jiraiya yang sedang melongo.

"K-kau yakin? Itu nama yang kudapat ketika aku sedang makan _ramen_ loh! Nama kebetulan saja!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, bisakah dia sedikit percaya diri dengan buku yang itu? Aku meninggalkan teh yang belum jadi itu dan keluar dari dapur. "Naruto nama yang bagus." Aku menjengukkan kepalaku. _Ya kan, baby-chan?_ Aku mengusap perutku, dan di detik yang bersamaan aku merasakan tendangan pelan. Wajahku langsung merona dan aku tersenyum lebar, menatap ke arah perutku. _Dia juga suka dengan nama itu._

"Kushina…" Jiraiya bergumam pelan, menatapku. Aku meringis, berjalan ke arah Minato dan meletakkan tanganku di bahunya yang kokoh. Dia menyeringai sesaat ke arahku, membuat senyumku melebar.

"Kami berdua sangat ingin menamai anak ini Naruto," Minato kembali berujar kepada Jiraiya. "Kami akan sangat senang jika _sensei_ setuju."

"T-tentu saja!" Jiraiya gelagapan, wajahnya memerah. "Tapi itu berarti bahwa aku ini ayah baptisnya? Kalian tidak keberatan?"

Minato tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! _Sensei_ akan menjadi guru yang baik untuknya."

"Aku setuju-setuju saja kali ini." Aku meringis. Jika semua sifat _hentai_-nya dibuang, Jiraiya adalah guru yang sangat baik. _Tapi, tanpa sifat hentai, bukan Jiraiya namanya._

Mata Jiraiya masih terpaku pada perutku. "Emm, perutmu sudah benar-benar besar ya… Tiga bulan lagi?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Kau terlihat seperti ingin menyentuh bayi ini!"

"Boleh?" Jiraiya langsung menatapku dengan perasaan kepingin. Aku meringis, melangkah ke arahnya. Namun, wajahnya memucat secara tiba-tiba. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau tanganku terlalu kasar atau aku tanpa sengaja melukai bayi ini…"

"Kau tidak memegang _kunai_, Jiraiya!" Aku memutar bola mataku. Masih meringis, aku meraih tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di perutku yang bundar. "Naruto, kasih salam pada Jiraiya, _ero-sannin_!" Aku tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Jiraiya yang kesal sekaligus tegang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang perut wanita hamil." Jiraiya meneguk ludah. "Biasanya aku memegang dada atau pantat…"

"Kau katakan kalimat _hentai_ di depan Naruto sekali lagi…" ancamanku membuat mulut Jiraiya terkatup.

"Kalian berdua! Ayo senyum!"

Aku tersentak, menoleh ke arah Minato yang memegang kamera. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Kapan dia mengambil kamera itu? Sudahlah. Dia tidak mendapat julukan _yellow flash_ secara cuma-cuma. Jiraiya melayangkan senyuman tergagahnya, membuatku meringis.

"_Cheese_!"

Keju.

Ah, aku jadi kepingin memakan keju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa apaan ini, Kushina?" Mikoto menyodorkan sepiring keju iris ke arahku. Dengan penuh antisipasi, aku menganggukkan kepala. Mataku masih terpaku sepenuhnya pada keju yang disondorkan di depanku, membuat Mikoto tertawa. "Kita belum bertemu sejak kejadian menguping itu. Dan hari ini kau mengunjungiku, tapi malah karena ingin memakan keju!"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku malas pergi ke pasar di hari libur ini," aku mendengus. "Kau tahu seramai apa pasar di hari libur." _Keju_. Mulutku terasa berair ketika aku menatap irisan keju kekuningan itu. Meringis lebar, aku meraih seiris, namun Mikoto dengan gesit merampas piring itu dariku, membuatku mengeluh keras.

"Sabar, Nyonya Namikaze." Dia terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memakan keju ini sampai kau mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi di hari ketika kau menipu Minato-_san_."

"Dia seperti tersambar petir. Dia mengira kalau Shiro itu lelaki dan aku berselingkuh dengan lelaki itu. Itu saja! Mikoto, kejunya!" Aku memanyunkan bibirku, cemberut.

Mikoto tertawa. "Sayang sekali. Kalau aku ini Minato, pasti sudah kuberikan keju ini padamu setelah melihat wajah manyunmu itu."

"Kau sendiri tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Fugaku." Aku mendengus. "Mau memberitahuku?"

"Tidak secepat itu," Mikoto menyentuh irisan keju sesaat, membuatku mengerang. "Kau belum memberitahuku foto apa yang ditunjukan Minato pada Fugaku."

Mataku terbelalak. Seingatku, Mikoto tidak menguping pada bagian Minato menunjukkan foto memalukanku itu. "Fugaku memberitahumu?" Amarahku tiba-tiba muncul. Mataku tidak lagi terpaku pada keju di tangan Mikoto.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mau mengatakan foto apa itu." Mikoto langsung menyodorkan keju itu ke arahku. Sepertinya dia sadar bahwa aku sudah dalam proses peledakan. Aku cepat-cepat memasukkan keju di dalam mulutku, mencegah amarah yang nyaris meledak itu.

_Mmmm…. Keju…_

"Sepertinya si alien tidak seburuk yang kuduga," aku meringis, membuat Mikoto menghela napas lega.

"Kukira kau mau meledak tadi."

"Memang."

"Kushina, kau yang tidak hamil saja susah mengontrol emosimu. Apalagi kau yang sedang hamil?" Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Foto apa yang diperlihatkan Minato?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Aku dengan sengaja tidak menjawabnya dan terus mengunyah keju.

"Begini saja, kau beritahu tentang foto itu, dan akan kuberitahu apa yang kulakukan pada Fugaku." Mikoto tersenyum manis. Aku berhenti mengunyah dan mengangguk kepala. "_Deal_. Sekarang, ceritakan padaku."

"Minato memotretku ketika aku sedang memotong ikan," jawabku santai seraya mengambil potongan keju lagi. _Enak._

"Apa anehnya dari memotong ikan?"

"Soalnya aku menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memotong ikan."

Mikoto melongo. "Kau. Menangis."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kushina Uzumaki. Menangis. Ketika memotong ikan."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Dan di detik kemudian, tawa Mikoto menggelegar. Aku sampai tersedak kejuku. Aku melotot ke arahnya, namun dia masih tidak berhenti tertawa. "Hei! Kau kan sesama wanita hamil! Kau seharusnya tahu perasaanku ketika memotong ikan yang sedang mangandung banyak telur!"

"Tapi ikan yang penuh akan telur itulah yang enak!" Mikoto mengusap matanya yang berair karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Aduuh! Habanero! Pantas saja Minato memotretmu!"

"Sudahlah!" Wajahku mulai memanas. Aku tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Mikoto bisa seperti itu. Biasanya, dia selalu terlihat elegan. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. "Sudah, Mikoto!" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, mulai syok ketika melihat Mikoto yang sekarang menepuk-nepuk meja, masih terbahak-bahak.

"Kau… kau…" dia menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. "Kau memang luar biasa!" Suaranya seperti orang yang tercekik. Aku melongo, tidak mempercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Mikoto malah menghentak-hentakkan kaki sekarang. Aku melongo semakin lebar. Keju yang ada di piring ini sudah terlupakan ketika melihat tingkah Mikoto.

Apakah dia menjadi begini karena kehamilan?

"Ibu…"

Aku menoleh, menatap Itachi yang baru pulang dari latihannya. Dia menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan terkejut, namun dia tidak melongo sepertiku. "Kushina-_san_… Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ibu? Kenapa dia sampai tertawa seperti itu lagi?" Itachi mengerutkan kening, mendekati Mikoto, berusaha mencoba untuk menghentikan tawa ibunya.

_Lagi?_

Jangan-jangan inilah kejadian memalukan Mikoto yang diceritakan Fugaku di kantor Minato…

"Memangnya ibumu kenapa pada waktu itu?"

Itachi menepuk punggung Mikoto mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, namun tawa Mikoto tidak berhenti, malah sepertinya bertambah parah. Piring di tanganku bergetar pelan, membuat mataku terbelalak. "Ibu tertawa tanpa henti, menepuk punggung Ayah sampai Ayah kena encok keesokan harinya."

Aku melongo, nyaris saja aku tertawa ketika membayangkan Fugaku yang harus berjalan tertatih-tatih karena encok. Tidak heran Minato tertawa pada waktu itu. _Tapi… sungguh…_ Aku meneguk ludah ketika melihat Mikoto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan air mata bercucuran di wajahnya. Aku bisa membayangkan seberapa syok Fugaku ketika melihat Mikoto yang seperti ini…

"Lalu? Apa yang Mikoto lakukan beberapa hari ini sampai membuat Fugaku ketakutan?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar, masih mengelus punggung ibunya. "Ibu…" Itachi meneguk ludah. "Dia bertidak aneh sekali…"

"Seperti?" Aku semakin penasaran. Aneh-nya Mikoto pasti disengajai.

"Dia memasak, lalu 'tanpa sengaja' menukar garam dengan gula." Itachi bergumam pelan. "Tapi anehnya, hanya telur goreng Ayah saja yang menjadi manis luar biasa. Punyaku baik-baik saja."

Aku mulai tersenyum geli. "Lalu?"

"Kemarin 'tanpa sengaja', Ibu menjatuhkan pisau di lantai." Itachi meneguk ludah. "Nyaris mengenai jempol Ayah…"

"S-setelah itu?"

"Kemarin malam, Ayah nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Ketika dia baru saja keluar dari toilet, dia melihat Ibu yang mengenakan gaun tidur putih panjang, dengan rambut hitam berjuntaian di sekitar wajahnya. Ayah langsung keluar rumah, tidak tahan melihat Ibu yang berkeliaran seperti itu."

_Ohh, pantas saja Minato bisa minum-minum bersama Fugaku._

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aduh, Mikoto! Kau hebat sekali! Aku bangga padamu!" Aku beranjak, dan menepuk punggung Mikoto. "Hmm? Mikoto?" Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung kenapa dia tidak ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Mikoto menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Mikoto?"

"Ibu? Ada apa?" Bocah lima tahun itu mulai terlihat panik. Topeng tenang yang dipakainya mulai retak.

Mikoto tidak menjawab, matanya terpaku ke lantai tempat kakinya berpijak. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan matanya dan aku melihat genangan air yang menetes, mengalir dari kedua belah kakinya.

_Air ketuban Mikoto pecah._

.

.

.

.

.

"Dorong!"

Suster pesalin dari rumah sakit Konoha menyemangati Mikoto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Mikoto meraung, menjerit kesakitan.

Aku hanya bisa melongo sepanjang proses yang berlangsung selama lima jam ini. Aku tidak menjerit ketakutan melihat proses kelahiran mau pun mendukung Mikoto. Aku hanya bisa membiarkan Mikoto mencengkeram tanganku sekuat tenaga.

Aku masih teringat wajah pucat Itachi tadi. Dia terlihat seakan-akan nyaris menangis. Meski dewasa, dia tetap bocah lima tahun. Dia merasa ketakutan melihat wajah ibunya yang menderita seperti ini. Aku cepat-cepat menyuruhnya memanggil Fugaku, menjauhkannya dari Mikoto. Aku tidak mau anak itu mengalami mimpi buruk nanti.

"Uaarrgghh!" Mikoto kembali menjerit, air mata mengalir deras, membasahi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Perutku terasa bergejolak. Aku merasa mual tiba-tiba. Proses melahirkan yang biasa saja sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana denganku nanti? Kudengar, kalau di saat melahirkan, segel yang menahan kyuubi akan terancam rusak. Aku meneguk ludah. Aku tidak sadar kalau tanganku sudah bergetar sekarang.

_Bisakah aku bertahan?_

_Bisakah aku melahirkan Naruto dengan selamat?_

Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati di proses melahirkan ini. Asalkan aku bisa membawa Naruto dengan selamat… Asalkan Minato bisa menggendong Naruto di tangannya…

Leherku terasa tercekat, air mata mulai menggenang di mataku. Aku takut. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menjalani semua proses ini nanti. Aku takut kalau aku akan membunuh Naruto. Aku takut kalau aku akan kehilangan bayi ini.

"Kushina…!" desahan Mikoto membuatku tersentak. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku, dan berdehem sesaat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tenggorokan ini.

"Ya?" aku menjawab dengan lirih.

"Fugaku… di mana Fugaku?" Mikoto menoleh ke arahku. Matanya berlinang-linang. Tubuhnya bergetar dan lagi-lagi, dia meraung kesakitan.

Aku meneguk ludah. Alien sialan. Apa yang membuatnya lama begini? Mikoto membutuhkannya!

Di detik bersamaan, aku mendengar jeritan Itachi. "Ibu!" Bocah itu membuka pintu begitu saja. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat ibunya yang terbaring sambil merintih. Jantungku terasa dicengkeram ketika melihat air mata Itachi yang nyaris menetes. "Ibu! Bertahanlah!"

"Itachi," suara dingin Fugaku membuatku tersentak. Lelaki itu dengan tenang memasuki ruangan, mendorong Itachi keluar dari ruangan bersalin ini. "Tunggu Ayah di luar." Mata dinginnya menatapku sesaat. Dia menundukkan kepala ke arahku sebelum berdiri di sisi Mikoto.

Entah mengapa aku ingin menampar lelaki ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat panik atau ketakutan melihat Mikoto yang begini! Aku saja yakin kalau Minato akan bertingkah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot ketika menemaniku dalam proses melahirkan nanti! Fugaku peduli pada Mikoto atau tidak sih?

"Hei," Dia mengusap keringat di dahi Mikoto. "Kau bisa melakukan ini semua. Kau menjalaninya sekali, bukan?"

Aku langsung terpaku. Meski topeng ketenangan itu masih menempel di wajahnya, dia tidak terlihat dingin seperti tadi. Sorot matanya melembut, dan nada suaranya pelan dan tenang.

Mikoto berhenti meraung. Dia melepaskan tanganku, dan mencengkeram tangan Fugaku. Da menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai mendorong.

"Bagus! Terus dorong, Uchiha-_san_! Saya sudah bisa melihat kepalanya!" sang pesalin berseru girang.

Aku melongo. Ajaib sekali. Sepertinya Mikoto mencintai lelaki alien ini meski aku tidak tahu apa bagusnya dia.

Fugaku tersenyum, mengusap kening Mikoto lagi. "Bagus, pertahankan ya, sayan…"

"Diam kau, buntut ayam! Mulai saat ini tidak ada seks lagi untukmu!" Mikoto meraung. "Urrgghh!"

"Bagus sekali, Uchiha-_san_! Terus dorong!"

"Tapi kau mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kau melahirkan Itachi dulu." Fugaku dengan tenang menjawab.

"Bagus! Terus dorong, Uchiha-s…"

"Sekali lagi kau bilang terus dorong, kutampar kau, suster!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo. Memang, ketika sedang melahirkan, hormon di dalam tubuh wanita menjadi berkali lipat, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau beginilah Mikoto-yang-lemah-lembut itu ketika mengalami _mood-swing_ tingkat tinggi.

"Sedikit lagi! Terus dorong!" Suster itu tidak mempedulikan ancaman Mikoto. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa pada ancaman ibu-ibu yang sedang melahirkan.

Aku meneguk ludah, tidak bisa menyaksikan Mikoto yang menderita seperti ini lagi. "Kushina-_san_, Minato-_sama_ menunggu-mu di luar ruangan ini." Fugaku memanggilku. Aku tersentak, Minato ada di luar? "Temuilah dia. Akan kutangani istriku."

Aku terdiam, merasa bimbang untuk meninggalkan Mikoto. Namun, bayangan Minato yang sedang menunggu membuatku beranjak. Aku keluar ruangan, dan mendapati Minato yang masih mengenakan jubah hokage-nya.

"Hai," dia tersenyum. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirku. "Kushina?" Minato mengerutkan kening, dia berdiri mendekatiku, mulai terlihat was-was.

"Minato…" suaraku tercekat, dan mataku terasa pedih. Di detik kemudian, aku sudah berada di dekapannya. Lengannya yang kekar merangkulku, menepuk punggungku dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" Dia mencoba menyembunyikan nada kecemasan dari kalimatnya.

"Mikoto terlihat sangat menderita…" Aku terisak. "Kasian dia…"

Minato tidak menjawab. Dia mengelus punggungku berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto selama proses kelahiran nanti…"

"Tidak akan, Kushina. Kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja, oke?" Minato menghapus air mataku dengan jempolnya. Dia mengecup pipiku perlahan. "Kau wanita terkuat yang pernah kukenal. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

Aku tidak menjawab, meski aku sudah sedikit lebih lega mendengar ucapan Minato yang menenangkan. Minato menuntunku di kursi tamu. Setelah melingkarkan jubah hokagenya di sekeliling tubuhku, dia merangkul bahuku, memelukku erat. Aku melirik ke arah Itachi yang duduk memeluk lutut di dekatku. Sepertinya, karena melihatku yang menangis karena Mikoto, dia merasa semakin ketakutan. Aku mulai merasa bersalah karena sudah menakuti anak ini.

"Hei, Itachi. Kemarilah." Aku mengulurkan lenganku. Bocah itu awalnya menatapku dengan bimbang. Namun dia tetap menghampiriku, ragu-ragu. "Hei, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak kan?" aku memeluknya. Dia mengangguk. Wajahnya merona. Sepertinya dia tidak terbiasa dipeluk. "Kalau begitu kau harus tegar. Karena kau harus melindungi adikmu, apa pun yang terjadi."

Itachi terdiam. Dia menatapku dengan serius, menyerap apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala.

Kami bertiga tetap berada di posisi itu sampai ketika kami mendengar suara tangisan yang nyaring dari dalam ruangan bersalin. Itachi langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku dan Minato beranjak, kami berdua berdiri di depan jendela kaca, menatap Mikoto yang dirangkul Fugaku. Di pelukan Mikoto, seorang bayi yang masih merah tubuhnya menangis nyaring. Itachi tertawa girang. Itu saat pertama kalinya aku melihat bocah itu tertawa. Mikoto memberikan sang bayi kepada Itachi dan dia menggendong bayi itu dengan gugup. Dia langsung memberikan bayi itu kepada sang suster untuk dimandikan. Fugaku menyeringai, mengecup kening Mikoto. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku bangga terhadapmu'.

Wajah Mikoto sangat kusam. Matanya dihiasi lingkaran hitam. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya berantakan. Namun, dia mengenakan senyuman terlebar yang pernah kulihat. Mata hitamnya yang terlihat lelah itu bersinar-sinar, memperhatikan sang suster memandikan bayinya.

"Kita juga akan menjadi seperti mereka." Minato berbisik di telingaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa air mataku meleleh ketika menyaksikan kejadian ini.

"Kau, aku dan Naruto. Kita bertiga akan berkumpul sebentar lagi." Tangan Minato menyentuh perutku, dan aku meletakkan tanganku di atas perutnya.

"Ya…" aku berbisik pelan. Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan aku yang memeluk bayi pirang mungil dan Minato memeluk kami berdua dengan senyum kebanggaan khas miliknya. "Ya."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sori kalo gak memuaskan sama garing humornya... haha**

**ada beberapa bagian yang gak sama kayak di anime/manga**

**di anime, Kushina gak tau apa jenis kelamin si Sasuke. Aku usahain Kushina juga gak tau disini :)**

**segitu dulu yaaa. Makasih buat saran2nya ya readers! :D**

**ada saran lagi buatku di chapter ini? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll**

**AN: thanks buat semua yang udah fave, alert, review dan baca fiction ini..**

**Sadly... ini chapter terakhir. Haha**

**thanks to...**

_**arisa kk, luthfiyyah, guest, Ruko Kawaru, Zui Aizawa, Aristy, , Common Fall, Anagata Lady Okita, SilverChitatoQueenChan, Kei, pha chan, flowers lavender, chanshasa, KUSHINA LOVERS, Uzumaki Endou 0307, opimsky, Mr x3x, Fiyui-chan, yoohabanero, ca kun, nana-chan love naruto, uvu, SeiHinamori, Fajeri no Misaki-kun, Namikaze Naruna, sienna, NiendaZaoldyeck, Nana, Ichikawa soma, ShiroNeko, mikacha, Meiko Hoshiyori, Ritard. , Kuro Tenma, Alice Jane, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Dama De Star, NanoYaro-Kid, Michie .A**_

**Aku mau kasih special thanks buat beberapa readers...**

**Meiko, yang udah setia dengerin ide2 fic ku, dari yang konyol sampai yang gak nyambung... Yang udah setia denger keluh-kesah (?) Haha! Intinya, arigatou Meiko! Love you deh! :***

**Buat readers yang setia review-in fic2ku... bukan cuma yang ini aja, tapi nyaris semua ficku yang lain juga... salah satunya Anagata Lady Okita, nana, Kuro Tenma, Quint, dan yang lain2nya! :D**

**Dan buat reader luthfiyyah, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Makasih buat sarannya! :D**

**Okay, enough deh bacotnya. Enjoy the last chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmm jadi…"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink yang mengerutkan kening itu.

"Jadi…" Sakura menengadah, menatap Kakashi dengan sepasang mata yang lebar. "Jadi… Sasuke-_kun _lahir karena gosip ibu-ibu?"

"Betul." Kakashi langsung menjawab tanpa belas kasihan.

Sasuke terpaku, sedangkan Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Buntut ayam lahir karena gosip ibu-ibu, _dattebayo_!" tawa Naruto meledak. Wajah Sasuke langsung pucat seketika. Dari pucat, langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia mendelik ke arah Naruto, seakan-akan hendak menerkam 'sahabat'nya itu.

"Naruto! Jangan menghina Sasuke-_kun, shanarooo_!" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu mengaduh.

"Kok begitu, Sakura-_chan_? Bukannya kau sendiri bertanya duluan?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Sudah, kalian bertiga," Kakashi melirik ke jam dinding. "Sudah sore. Sebentar lagi kalian pasti dicari sama ibu kalian." Naruto dan Sakura langsung mengeluh, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus. "Aku bacakan sedikit lagi. Lagipula, cuma empat halaman lagi yang tersisa."

"Ehhh! Kenapa sedikit sekali?" Sakura mengeluh lagi. "Lebih sedikit daripada diari sebelumnya."

"Yah… pertama, Kushina-_san_ menulis diari ini ketika dia baru menikah dengan Minato, jadi tentu saja aku tidak membacakan beberapa halaman kepada kalian."

"Kenapa tidak?" Sakura menantang.

"Karena kalau kubacakan, bisa-bisa aku bisa dibunuh orang tua kalian. Tunggu sampai kalian sudah cukup umur." Kakashi meringis dari balik maskernya. "Kedua, dia berhenti menulis diari ini sehari sebelum kelahiran Naruto. 9 Oktober."

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menebak kenapa…" Kakashi bergumam.

"Ah!" Sakura berseru kaget. "9 Oktober kan, sehari sebelum ulang tahunmu, Naruto!"

"Lalu?"

"Kushina-_san_ tidak melanjutkan diari ini lagi karena di hari berikutnya dia harus melahirkanmu!"

"Dia bisa melanjutkan diari itu setelah melahirkan Naruto kan?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak semudah itu," jawab Kakashi. "Lima tahun lalu, di hari kelahiran Naruto, _kyuubi_ menyerang desa bukan?"

"Ah, betul juga, _dattebayo_!" Naruto bergumam. "Tapi apa hubungannya? Kenapa ibu tidak melanjutkan diarinya?"

"Kalian akan tahu nanti," dia menepuk kepala Naruto. "Siap? Akan kubacakan empat halaman terakhir ini."

Ketiga bocah itu langsung membenarkan posisi duduk mereka.

"9 Oktober…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah kuputuskan. Tidak ada orang yang memiliki hati yang lebih busuk daripada para tetua di Konoha ini. Masih menggeram, aku melotot ke arah kodok peliharaan Minato.

"Kushina, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil membunuh kodok itu dengan tatapan." Suara tenang Minato membuat amarahku sedikit menghilang.

Sedikit_._

"Bayangkan saja Minato! Sudah tiga bulan lamanya aku tidak bisa menemui semua teman-temanku!" Aku meraung. Oke, sejak dulu aku tidak punya teman yang banyak. Cuma Midori dan Mikoto yang paling sering kutemui. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkirim surat dengan mereka! Apa gunanya kodok ini kalau aku tidak bisa berkirim surat?" Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat kodok ini memucat sesaat. Minato hanya bisa meringis kaku.

"Jangan teriak begitu dong Kushina, kasihan _gama-chan _kan?"

"Jadikan sup kodok saja." Aku mendelik lagi, membuat Minato tertawa panik. Suamiku itu cepat-cepat membentuk segel, memulangkan kodok yang malang itu. Aku mengerti kalau sebagai _jiinchuriki_, keberadaanku di Konoha ini adalah _top secret_. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa aku ini adalah istri dari sang hokage. Dan hanya sedikit yang tahu kalau aku hamil.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Namun, akhir-akhir ini hormonku memuncak, membuatku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku harus keluar rumah, kalau tidak…

Pikiranku terputus ketika aku merasakan ciuman singkat di keningku. "Bersabar ya, Kushina." Tangan Minato yang hangat mengusap perutku yang bundar. "Sebentar lagi kita bisa melihat Naruto." Suara Minato yang tenang langsung mengusir semua kegusaranku.

"Hmm." Aku menyunggingkan senyuman singkat. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, membayangkan bocah mungil berambut pirang yang berlari-lari, mengejarku dengan sepasang kaki yang montok. "Aku tidak sabar melihat anak ini." Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin kalau Naruto anak laki-laki?" Minato menyeringai.

"Seratus persen. Dia akan mewarisi rambut pirang dan mata birumu itu."

Minato tertawa. "Kau terobsesi dengan penampilanku."

"Dan kau terobsesi dengan rambutku."

Suamiku menyeringai, menempelkan hidungnya di puncuk kepalaku. "Rambutmu indah."

Aku meringis. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Aku tahu."

Senyuman kami berdua menghilang begitu kami mendengar ketukan di pintu. Minato membenarkan posisi berdirinya, menatapku sesaat. "Akan kubukakan."

Aku mengangguk, mengusap perutku sesaat.

Aku tahu siapa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandaime dan istrinya duduk di depan kami, menjelaskan segala prosedur yang harus kami lakukan untuk menjaga keselamatan Naruto. Aku tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang kupasang ketika mereka menjelaskan. Sosok kyuubi muncul berkali-kali di benakku. Cakra siluman itu tidak ada tandingannya. Dan dalam proses melahirkan segel kyuubi akan melemah? Kyuubi akan keluar dari tubuhku?

"Kushina, kita bisa melakukan ini." Tangan Minato yang hangat menempel di bahuku, membuatku tersentak. Dia mengusap keningku, menghapus keringat yang muncul tanpa kusadari. Aku mengangguk, menatap Sarutobi. Sandaime tersebut melemparkan tatapan prihatin ke arahku.

"Proses melahirkan tidak mudah." Istri Sandaime menatapku dengan tajam. "Tugas Minato sebagai yondaime sangat penting. Dia harus mempertahankan segel kyuubi sehingga segel itu tidak terlepas."

Minato mengangguk. Tangannya meremas tanganku.

"Besok pagi, tanggal 10 Oktober, kami akan kembali dan membawa kalian ke tempat persembunyian." Istri Sandaime manatapku sesaat, memasang senyuman tipis dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah diikuti oleh Sarutobi.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Mataku terpaku pada Minato yang baru saja mengantar Sarutobi di depan pintu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendekaiku. "Kushina, kau masih terlihat pucat." Dia berbisik pelan, duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku tertawa kaku. Minato terdiam sesaat. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini selalu payah dalam berbohong. Namun, kali ini dia tidak bicara apa-apa. "Aku…"

"Hmm?" Lelaki itu mengusap pelan wajahku, membuat tenggorokanku terasa tercekat secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi aku merasa takut."

Minato terdiam. Tangannya berhenti mengusap wajahku. "Aku juga." Dia berbisik pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Dia tertawa kaku. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kalian berdua." Minato menundukkan kepala, menempelkan bibirnya di buntalan perutku.

Aku terpaku, tanganku mengusap pelan jari-jari Minato yang menempel di perutku. Aku menggigit bibir ketika sadar bahwa tangan Minato bergetar.

Bukan cuma aku yang merasa ketakutan.

"Aku seorang shinobi." Minato berbisik. "Seorang hokage. Seorang yang diandalkan seluruh rakyat Konoha."

"Aku tahu." Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Tapi aku juga seorang ayah. Aku… bagiku kalian berdua adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri."

Aku terdiam. "Minato… kau tidak pernah mengecawakanku dan kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kami." Aku menyentuh wajahnya, mendongakkan Minato sehingga mata kami berdua bertemu. "Aku akan berjuang." Aku menyeringai. "Aku akan melahirkan Naruto dengan selamat, meski…"

_Meski aku harus mati._

Aku tidak menyelesaikan ucapanku, namun Minato mengerti.

Dia mengerti.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menempelkan ciuman di perutku sekali lagi.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap ke arah jendela, menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar di kegelapan malam. Jari-jariku bergerak dengan lincah, menulis kalimat-kalimat terakhir di buku diari ini. Aku melirik ke arah Minato yang tertidur. Sudah nyaris jam dua belas malam dan Minato baru bisa terlelap sekarang. Sepertinya dia terlalu tegang sehingga dia tidak bisa tidur. Minato memutar tubuhnya, tangannya mendarat di pahaku, membuatku nyaris melompat kaget.

"Dasar…" aku meringis.

Besok aku akan melahirkan Naruto.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun, apa pun yang terjadi, Minato dan aku akan menggendong Naruto, membawa bayi itu pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"… dan siapa pun yang berani mengacaukan rencanaku ini akan menerima tendangan di pantat, _dattebane_." Kakashi membacakan kalimat terakhir di dalam buku itu. Dia terdiam sesaat, mengingat apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang, para penduduk masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di mana kyuubi menyerang desa.

Seperti kasus Kushina yang dulu, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa _jinchuriki_ yang sekarang adalah… Kakashi menatap sepasang bola mata biru yang bundar.

"Sudah selesai? Yah… kok selesai, _dattebayo_!" Naruto merengek.

Kakashi menghela napas, mengusap rambut Naruto dengan kasar, membuat bocah itu mengeluh kesakitan.

Di dalam tubuh yang mungil ini, terdapat monster yang sangat mengerikan.

Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kushina dan Minato selamat dari serangan itu. Dia dan teman-temannya mengungsikan penduduk Konoha sedangkan ninja lainnya bertarung. Tidak sedikit jumlah ninja yang tewas dalam penyerangan itu.

Dia ingat kalau dia berlari ke rumah sakit di pagi-pagi buta, menjenguk Minato dan Kushina yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Mereka berdua jatuh dalam koma selama beberapa bulan. Kakashi bertanya pada Sarutobi, apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Namun, Sarutobi hanya menggelengkan kepala, menggendong bayi pirang yang menangis tanpa henti. Sarutobi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena _kekkai_ yang dipasang oleh Minato pada waktu itu. Ketika pelindung itu sudah hancur, dia berlari ke arah Kushina dan Minato yang tergeletak pingsan, sekarat.

Dan pada saat itu, segel kyuubi sudah ada di dalam tubuh Naruto dan Minato.

Nyaris tiga bulan berlalu sejak Kushina dan Minato jatuh dalam koma. Naruto dirawat oleh keluarga Uchiha. Kakashi mendengus geli ketika teringat kejadian di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berebut dot. Itachi terpaksa mengorbankan tangannya untuk disedot Sasuke karena Naruto dengan ganas merebut dot itu dari mulut Sasuke.

Meski Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar tanpa henti di siang hari, mereka selalu tidur berpelukan di malam hari, membuat Mikoto menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. Entah sudah berapa foto bayi Naruto dan bayi Sasuke yang diambil oleh sang nyonya Uchiha itu.

Ketika Minato dan Kushina sadar dari koma mereka, mereka tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Sampai saat ini, apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu sama sekali tidak diketahui…" Kakashi bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" Telinga Sasuke yang tajam menangkap ucapan Kakashi.

"Tidak." Dia mengulurkan tangan, hendak mengusap rambut bocah Uchiha itu, namun Sasuke mengelak dengan mudah. "Bocah tidak lucu."

"Mesum." Sasuke mendengus, membuat Kakashi meringis dari balik masternya.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku bertemu dengan _yondaime_." Kakashi beranjak. "Sudah ya, bocah-bocah." Kakashi melambaikan tangan dan di detik kemudian, dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan bocah-bocah tersebut, meninggalkan tiga anak lima tahun yang terpaku bengong, menatap diari yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jadi…"

"Kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke beranjak, menyelesaikan ucapan Sakura yang terputus.

"Hee?! Bagaimana denganku?" Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan raut wajah yang panik. "Aku sembunyikan diari ini lagi?" Wajahnya pucat ketika membayangkan Kushina yang mengamuk.

"Hmm…" Sakura bergumam. "Ah, aku tahu! Kata Kakashi, dia akan bertemu dengan ayahmu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta tolong ayahmu saja, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ayahnya sendiri selalu kalah setiap kali menghadapi amukan ibunya. "Kurang membantu… tapi…" Naruto mengigit bibir. "Oke deh, _dattebayo_." Lebih baik dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Minato daripada menghadapi amukan Kushina yang tidak ada batasnya itu.

"Memangnya _yondaime_ mau membantu Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat bocah itu tersentak.

"Ayahku selalu ada di sana untuk menolongku, _dattebayo_!" Naruto membela diri.

"Oh ya? Kali ini juga?"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Bocah lima tahun itu berpikir keras. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kali ini dia agak keterlaluan. "Ahh! Jadi bagaimana dong?" Naruto merengek, menggoncang tangan Sasuke.

"Tenang, Naruto." Sakura meringis. "Akan kubantu kau supaya ayahmu mau membantumu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau telat, Kakashi." Minato menatap tajam ke arah murid satu-satunya itu.

"Aku baru saja menolong sepasang nenek kakek yang tersesat di jalan."

"Jalan kehidupan kan?" Minato mendelik sesaat.

"Tidak." Kakashi menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Minato menghela napas, mengusap kepalanya. Entah kemana perginya Kakashi yang selalu gila akan peraturan itu. "Kau sedang bermain bersama Naruto kan?"

"_Sensei_ tahu dari mana?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Itu." Minato menyeringai, menunjuk ke arah beberapa helai rambut pirang yang menempel di sarung tangan hitam Kakashi.

"Oh."

"Kau melewatkan rapat penting, bermain dengan anak kesayanganku?" Minato memasang senyuman paksa, membuat Kakashi meneguk ludah. "Kau tahu, karena rapat tadi pagi aku tidak sempat untuk sarapan bersama putra kesayanganku dan kau…"

Kakashi tertawa kaku, dia lupa kalau begini-begini sang _yondaime_ terhormat gampang cemburu akan sesuatu yang terkait dengan istri dan anaknya.

"_Sensei_, bicara soal Naruto…" Kakashi teringat akan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi muncul di kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada malam itu? Lima tahun lalu…"

Minato terpaku sesaat. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku lupa apa yang terjadi." Minato menggeleng kepala. "Tidak. Aku tidak lupa. Ingatanku menghilang begitu saja."

"Kushina juga?"

Minato mengangguk. "Aku teringat ketika kyuubi menyerang desa. Aku menggunakan jurus terlarang, memisahkan cakra kyuubi, menjadi _yin_ dan _yang_."

Putih dan hitam.

"Aku memasukkan cakra hitam kyuubi di tubuhku dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Dan cakra putih di tubuh Naruto ketika dia bayi."

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak tewas. Begitu juga Kushina."

Kakashi membuka mulutnya, siap untuk bertanya lagi, namun Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah. Kita akan bicarakan tentang hal itu kapan-kapan. Sekarang…" Sambil bersiul, lelaki itu melempar setumpuk berkas di mejanya. "Misi level S. Bersama Gai. Selama sebulan." Minato menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Kakashi yang mematung. Dengan kaku, lelaki itu mengambil kertas-kertas di depannya dan membaca berkas itu sekilas.

"Misinya sekarang?" Kakashi merintih.

Di detik kemudian, pintu ruangan hokage terbuka dengan kencang dan manusia _terhijau_ yang pernah dilihatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hahahaha! Di kehidupan yang penuh dengan semangat ini, marilah kita melaksanakan misi dengan sukses, rivalku!" Sebelum Kakashi sempat berkata sesuatu, Gai menyeret rival-seumur-hidupnya itu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, kembali mengambil pena dan berkas-berkas lain. Namun, sang _yondaime_ memalingkan tatapannya dari dokumen itu ketika melihat sejumput rambut pirang dari balik pintunya yang masih terbuka.

Minato tersenyum lebar, meringis ketika melihat sepasang bola mata biru yang memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. "Siapa di sana?" Minato berpura-pura tidak tahu, terkekeh ketika melihat kepala Naruto yang mungil kembali tersembunyi di balik pintu. "Hmmm… sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu tadi. Apa ya?" Minato beranjak dari kursinya, mengendap-endap ke arah pintu. "Siapa di sana?"

"Naruto Namikaze, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menjerit kencang, melompat di dada ayahnya sambil tertawa riang.

Minato tertawa, dengan gesit melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Naruto. "Aduh, aduh, berat sekali!" Lelaki itu pura-pura tersandung, perlahan-lahan mundur ke arah jendela yang terbuka dengan langkah sempoyongan, membuat Naruto menjerit-jerit di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Beberapa ninja yang melewati ruangan hokage itu tersenyum geli menatap pemimpin mereka yang melepaskan topeng wibawanya. Minato hanya bisa menjadi seperti itu di depan Naruto dan Kushina.

"Opps, tidak jadi terjatuh deh!" Minato menjauhkan diri di kursinya, membuat tubuh mungil Naruto terlompat, mendarat di pangkuannya dengan sempurna.

"Ayah!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, menyentuh pipi Minato dan menarik wajah ayahnya, membuat Minato meringis.

"Apa?"

"Aku kangen Ayah." Naruto menatap ayahnya dengan sepasang mata biru yang bundar. Dia memautkan bibirnya dan dengan sengaja mengusapkan wajahnya di dada Minato berkali-kali.

Minato bersumpah kalau jantungnya langsung lumer begitu saja.

Tapi, Minato tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kalau anaknya cuma seperti ini kalau dia…

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ibu marah ya?"

Naruto tersentak, menatap Minato dengan mata terbelalak. Minato meringis. "Bingo. Kau melakukan apa kali ini? Tidak menghabiskan sarapan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Mencoret kamar barumu?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengingat-ingat daftar kejahilan Naruto yang tidak ada batasnya. "Naruto… aku tidak mau menanyakan ini… tapi ibumu kemarin sedang senang karena dia berhasil menemukan diari lamanya."

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Tapi, dia bilang kalau masih ada satu diari lagi yang hilang."

Wajah Naruto memucat.

"Dan seingatku kau punya kebiasaan buruk; menyembunyikan sesuatu _dan_ lupa kalau kau pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Maaf Ayah!" Naruto menjerit, menyodorkan buku diari berwarna kuning di depan wajah Minato.

Minato mengerang ketika melihat buku itu. Dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto, tapi kali ini anaknya agak… "Kau tahu Naruto, kau berhutang padaku."

"Kalau Ayah sudah tua, aku janji untuk terus memijat bahu Ayah." Naruto melancarkan cengiran terlebarnya, membuat Minato mengerang lagi.

"Aku sudah bertambah tua melihat kejahilanmu ini." Sambil mendengus, Minato memindahkan Naruto dari pangkuannya, membuat anak itu berdiri di kursi, tepat di belakang punggungnya. "Nah, pijat bahu Ayah sekarang."

"Eehhh?! Tapi Ayah kan hokage yang paling hebat! Masa Ayah capek?"

"Hokage juga manusia. Bukan _superman_ di buku-buku cerita punyamu."

"Tapi Ayah lebih hebat dari _superman_." Naruto mendengus bangga.

"Wah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi sekarang Ayah butuh kekuatan untuk menghadapi seseorang yang jauh lebih _mengerikan_ dari Ayah."

Wajah Naruto memucat ketika sosok Kushina muncul di kepalanya. Minato meringis ketika merasakan tangan mungil Naruto yang mulai menekan-nekan bahunya dengan panik. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, mulai melongkarkan otot-otot di bahunya yang kaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membaca diari ibumu kan?"

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab langsung.

"Benar?"

"Benar, _dattebayo_! Aku tidak bisa baca kanji."

Minato bergumam pelan, teringat kalau sejak tadi pagi Kakashi menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. "Pasti Kakashi membacakan diari ini untukmu."

"Iya, tapi dia membacakan bagian yang aman saja."

"Bagian yang aman?" Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya. _Nii-san_ jahat karena tidak mau membacakan semuanya!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Naruto… kau tidak boleh membaca sesuatu yang privat seperti ini…" Minato menggelengkan kepala, tanpa sadar lelaki itu membuka buku diari Kushina. "… lagipula ini kan milik ibumu, jadi…" Ucapan Minato terputus. Dia melongo ketika membaca beberapa lembar pertama.

Sekarang dia tahu apa maksud Kakashi dengan bagian yang aman.

"Ayah?"

Minato cepat-cepat menutup buku di tangannya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Kushina… bisa-bisanya dia menulis sesuatu sampai sedetil ini… "Kau bilang kalau Kakashi yang membaca buku ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia membaca semuanya?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Minato berjanji dalam hati untuk memberi Kakashi misi bersama Gai seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato masih mengerjakan berkasnya ketika dia merasakan Naruto menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari putra satu-satunya itu. Lelaki itu meletakkan penanya, meraih tubuh mungil Naruto dan meletakkan Naruto di pangkuannya. Naruto mendesah sesaat sebelum menyenderkan wajahnya di dada Minato, tertidur pulas.

"Ah… di sana rupanya dia."

Minato menengadah, menatap wanita berambut merah panjang yang masuk ke dalam kantornya. Senyumnya langsung muncul. "Hmmm, siapakah wanita lancang yang masuk ke kantor _yondaime_ tanpa mengetuk pintu ini?"

"Hmmm, siapa ya?" Kushina Namikaze menyeringai. Tanpa peringatan, wanita itu duduk di meja Minato menatap suaminya dengan tatapan jahil. "Mau kubuat kau ingat lagi siapa wanita lancang ini?"

"Hmm, coba saja." Minato menengadah, matanya terpaku dengan mata Kushina. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan di detik kemudian, bibirnya sudah bertemu dengan bibir Minato.

"Ingat?" Kushina berbisik di bibir Minato.

"Belum." Lelaki itu menggigit pelan bibir Kushina, membuat wanita itu mengerang. Minato menghentikan ciumannya ketika merasakan Naruto yang menggeliat di pangkuannya. Dia meringis ketika Kushina memautkan bibirnya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti malam ya?"

Kushina mendengus, wajahnya merona. "Kau sudah bisa pulang?"

Minato mengangguk. "Tinggal beres-beres."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, mantan sekretaris Minato itu mulai membereskan berkas-berkas di meja Minato. Minato tersenyum, membenarkan posisi Naruto. Dia melingkarkan lengan mungil Naruto di lehernya dan kaki Naruto di pinggangnya. Tangannya dengan sigap memeluk tubuh anaknya. Naruto mengerang sesaat, namun dia tetap tertidur pulas. Wajahnya menempel di lekukan leher Minato.

"Aku masih salut dengan Naruto." Kushina berbisik. "Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan jambangmu yang panjang itu."

Minato tertawa sesaat. "Aku kan ayahnya. Ayo."

Kushina tersenyum, berjalan di belakang Minato. Namun, sebelum dia keluar dari kantor, matanya terpaku pada buku kuning muda yang familiar di balik meja Minato. "Hei. Ini kan diariku?"

Minato berani bersumpah kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Kok ada di sini?" Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Naruto menemukan buku itu di perpustakaan." Minato menjawab cepat.

"Oh, dia menemukan buku diariku yang satu lagi di perpustakaan juga." Kushina masih mengerutkan kening. "Kok aneh ya? Kenapa buku-bukuku ada di perpustakaan?"

"Entah?" Minato tertawa.

"Naruto tidak baca kan?" Kushina cepat-cepat bertanya.

"Naruto belum bisa baca kanji."

"_Kau_ tidak baca kan?" Kushina bertanya lagi, kali ini nadanya menajam.

Minato terpaku. Dia tertawa kaku, dengan sengaja mengoncangkan tubuh Naruto sesaat, membuat bocah itu mengerang. "Ah! Naruto nanti bangun." Minato mendesis pelan. "Ayo pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kushina, dia langsung keluar dari kantornya.

Kushina menyipitkan mata. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang karena dia menemukan diarinya atau merasa ingin membunuh Minato. Sambil mendengus, wanita itu mengikuti Minato, menutup pintu kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina tidak tahu kapan kemarahannya menghilang, ketika melihat Minato dan Naruto yang makan dengan lahap atau ketika melihat Minato yang menyanyikan lagu nina bobo, meniduri Naruto. "Kau tahu…"

"Hmm?" Minato menoleh ke arahnya. Tangannya masih mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Aku merasa beruntung punya suami yang bisa menyanyikan nina bobo."

Minato tertawa pelan.

"Soalnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan suami seperti Fugaku melakukan itu."

Minato meringis, beranjak dari kasur anaknya. "Kau tahu…" dia berbisik. "Naruto belum bisa membaca kanji. Namun, Kakashi membacakan diari itu pada Naruto."

Kushina melotot.

"Tenang, tenang. Dia membacakan bagian yang aman."

"Kau juga baca?" Kushina mendesis.

Minato tertawa panik. "Aku cuma melihat sekilas."

Kushina melotot semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Pokoknya, bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan." Minato cepat-cepat menenangkan istrinya. "Aku cuma lihat sekilas, jadi aku tidak tahu apa isi diarimu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagian mana yang diceritakan Kakashi…"

Kushina meneguk ludah. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang dia tulis di sana, namun ingatannya menjadi kacau. Di kepalanya sekarang adalah bunuh Kakashi, bunuh Kakashi dan bunuh Kakashi.

"… tapi kau tahu apa yang Naruto ucapkan padaku tadi ketika kami berdua mandi?"

"Apa?"

Minato tersenyum. "Dia bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaimu."

Kushina terpaku. "Kok bisa? Dia… dia tidak pernah bilang seperti itu sebelumnya…"

"Begitu-begitu Naruto pemalu." Minato meringis. "Dia juga bilang kalau dia mau minta maaf padamu karena ketika kau mengandungnya kau menjadi cemas dan ketakutan."

Kushina menggigit bibir. Matanya terpaku pada Naruto yang sedang tertidur. "Dia… tidak seharusnya dia tahu tentang itu…"

"Aku tahu." Minato tersenyum singkat. "Dia bilang, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi anak baik karena dia tidak mau membuatmu sedih lagi."

Kushina tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau suaranya sudah bergetar. "_Baka_… ibu tidak pernah sedih…" Dia mengusap rambut Naruto. "Sebaliknya…" _Kau membuat Ibu bahagia._

"Ayo." Minato berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto. "Kita kembali ke kamar kita."

Kushina mengangguk, mengecup pipi Naruto. Sesaat, matanya terpaku pada tanda lahir di wajah Naruto. "Minato, kau tahu…"

"Apa?"

"Di hari kita diserang kyuubi…"

Minato terpaku sesaat.

"Kita sudah siap untuk mati kan?" Suara Kushina bergetar. Minato kembali mendekati Kushina, memeluk bahu istrinya. "Tapi… kita tidak tewas. Kita selamat."

"Ya. Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Ingatan kita terhapus."

Minato mengangguk.

"Minato, bukankah kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama? Misi sebelum kau menjadi hokage." Kushina menatap suaminya. Minato terpaku sesaat, teringat ketika dia sedang menjalani misi untuk menghentikan rencana jahat Anrokuzan yang melibatkan Sara. "Kau berhasil melakukan misi itu, tapi kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Minato terpaku. "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa?"

Mata Minato melirik sesaat ke arah Naruto. "Aku sengaja menghapus ingatanku… karena aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kutemui. _Orang_ itu datang dari dimensi lain, membantu kami menunaskan misi itu."

"Siapa orang itu?"

Minato menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingat."

Kushina terdiam. "Kau tahu… di malam itu, ketika kyuubi menyerang kita... Aku…" Kushina menggigit bibirnya, mengusap wajah Naruto dengan pelan. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, tapi aku _bersumpah_ kalau aku melihat lelaki berambut pirang yang mengenakan jubah hokage dan mempunyai tanda lahir yang sama dengan Naruto." Kushina bisa merasakan tubuh Minato yang menegang. "Lelaki itu membentuk segel, dan di detik kemudian aku merasakan cakranya masuk ke dalam tubuhku, memberiku kehidupan lagi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

"Lalu?"

"Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, lelaki itu tersenyum ke arahku. Dia memanggilku…"

Ucapan Kushina terputus ketika Naruto membuka matanya. Bocah itu menggeliat, mengusap matanya yang setengah terbuka. "Ibu?" Dia meringis ketika melihat ayahnya yang memeluk Kushina dari belakang. "Aku juga mau…" Sambil menguap, dia meringkuk, menempelkan kepalanya di paha Kushina. Jari-jari mungil Naruto menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Kita membangunkannya." Minato mendengus geli.

"Ayo bawa dia ke kamar kita." Kushina cekikikan, dengan mudah menggendong Naruto yang kembali terlelap. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, dia menyelipkan buku diarinya di balik celemek. "Kau tahu, kita memang seharusnya lupa akan apa yang terjadi malam itu."

"Hmm? Lalu?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa lupa karena wajah lelaki itu tampan sekali." Kushina dengan sengaja mengedip ke arah Minato, membuat lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau mau membuatku cemburu, Kushina?"

"Entahlah." Kushina meringis. Dia menempelkan bibirnya di kening Naruto. "Siapa pun dia, aku yakin kalau Naruto akan menjadi setampan dia. Sekuat dia. Sehebat dia. Se…"

"Oke. Kau membuatku cemburu." Tanpa peringatan, Minato menundukkan kepala, menggigit leher Kushina. Wanita itu melompat kaget, kembali membuat Naruto terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Naruto! Ayahmu mengganggu Ibu!" Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ahhh! Ayah! Jangan ganggu Ibu!" Naruto mengerang. Dia meronta-ronta, memaksa Kushina untuk menurunkannya.

"Naruto! Kalahkan Ayah!" Kushina berseru, menunjuk ke arah Minato yang menyeringai lebar. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Naruto kembali melompat ke arah Minato, membuat sang _yondaime_ itu tertawa.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Ayah! Raawrrr!" Bocah itu menirukan suara monster. Namun di detik kemudian dia langsung tertawa karena Minato menggelitikinya tanpa henti. "Ampun Ayah! Ampun! Ahhh! Geli, _dattebayo_!"

Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengusap air matanya. Dia mengeluarkan buku diari dari balik celemeknya. Dengan senyuman lebar, dia memasukkan buku itu di laci kamarnya, menyimpan buku itu bersama diari yang satu lagi; diari yang dia tulis ketika dia masih remaja.

Kushina tidak ingat apa yang dia tulis di kedua buku diari itu. Namun dia tahu pasti, nyaris semua lembar di buku itu menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Minato.

Matanya terpaku pada Naruto yang masih tertawa di atas ranjang, berusaha untuk melindungi perutnya dari jari-jari Minato.

Sambil menyeringai lebar, Kushina melempar tubuhnya ke arah ranjang, mendarat di tubuh Minato dengan sempurna. Naruto tertawa, melompat di atas tubuh Kushina. "Namikaze _sandwitch_!" Kushina berseru kencang. Minato meringis, memeluk istri dan anaknya. "Ayo tidur! Sudah malam!" Kushina tertawa, mengecup pipi Naruto. Meski anak itu merengut, dia tidak menolak ketika Kushina menyelimutinya.

"Ibu, mau tahu rahasia?" Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Kushina. "Aku saaayaanggg sekali sama Ibu!"

Kushina tersenyum lebar. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat senyuman ceria Naruto.

"Ayah juga mau tahu rahasia?" Naruto kembali berbisik ke arah Minato. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum, mengangguk. "Aku sayaaang Ayah! Kita akan menjadi tim hokage di masa depan yaaa! Jangan bilang Ibu ya! Jadikan kejutan untuknya!" Naruto menyeringai, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa 'berbisik'-nya itu berarti berteriak. Kushina dan Minato meringis, mengecup pipi putra mereka.

Sampai sekarang, Minato dan Kushina tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, siapa pun lelaki itu, mereka tidak bisa berterima kasih dengan cukup. Berkat lelaki itu, mereka bisa hidup bersama Naruto, memeluk bocah itu di dalam tidur mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**AN: oke, chapter kali ini kurang ada 'diary' nya... lebih ke family. Sebenarnya, waktu aku menulis 'Diary', aku mau buat ending di mana sebenarnya Minato dan Kushina tewas (mengikuti alur di anime) dan Naruto menemukan diari Kushina tanpa tahu kalau sang penulis diari itu ibu kandungnya.**

**Tapi... sekali dipikir-pikir, aku tidak tega membunuh Minato dan Kushina!**

**Aku suka buat cerita canon family tentang keluarga Namikaze.**

**Jadi, aku berharap reader sekalian suka dengan chapter ini, meski kurang ada romance atau diary-nya.**

**Lalu... buat reader yang bingung... Di movie Naruto The Lost Tower, Naruto datang ke masa lalu, membantu Minato menuntaskan misinya. akhirnya Minato menghapus ingatan mereka. Jadi waktu Naruto kembali ke masanya, dia tidak ingat sama Minato.**

**Sedangkan di movie Naruto The Road of Ninja, Naruto pergi ke dimensi lain, ketemu sama Kushina dan Minato yang masih hidup. Jadi aku dapat ide dari situ. Kushina dan Minato di fiction ini selamat karena 'seseorang' datang ke dimensi mereka dan menyelamatkan Minato dan Kushina.**

**Reader sekalian tentunya tahu kan siapa 'seseorang' itu? ;)**

**Makasih udah bersedia nunggu buat chapter terakhir ini!**


End file.
